Legend of Logan: Demise
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: Logan a child not suppose to exist, must rise to fight a evil older than the earth itself. Can he beat this threat or will this evil beat him.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Logan**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own ****The Legend of Zelda Series**** or the ****Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series****, or ****Naruto****. Though it may be awesome if I did own them, atlas I do not. They are all owned by their respected owners.**

**Author's Note:**** Naruto related things are not going to be a lot throughout this book, but maybe I'll change that. Who knows?**

**Chapter One: Prolog**

**Artemis' P.O.V. (Throne Room)**

We were sitting in the throne room having another meeting about something since I wasn't paying much attention; all I could thing about is my missing child. Yeah you heard right child, I have a kid, two actually, a daughter and a son. Despite my reputation of hating males I'm actually ok with having a son, I mean I could help form one of the first generally good males in the world. The only problem is that my father, Zeus, is really angry with me having kids. He yelled at me the first time and banned me from Olympus for about a year. That's just for having a daughter. When he found out about my son . . . HE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AFTER A WEEK FROM GIVING BIRTH! I went through all the pains of the nine months only to lose my child. I didn't talk to him willingly for about two years. You may be wondering why not do it like other goddess, well everything in life always has a catch, in order to have kids I had to with stand the nine months of pregnancy, which was worth it to have some children. As I continued to think I was brought out from my thoughts by father basically yelling my name for the world to hear.

"ARTEMIS!" Zeus screamed shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes father." I replied coldly while glaring, I was still piss about losing my son.

"What do you think about this?" He asked while I looked at him strangely

"About what?" I asked confused

"About those beings that called themselves the "Three Golden Goddess" that appeared a few days after the Second Giant War?" Zeus asked

"I don't know." I said honestly

"Were you even listening? This is what the whole meeting is about!" Zeus said getting irritated

"Not really I had other things on my minded." I said glaring at Zeus, not noticing Hestia was also glaring at her younger brother. After the war three beings appeared saying that they were goddesses but obviously holding more power than that, and said that something more powerful than mother Earth was arising, Zeus has become paranoid about it.

"Are you still angry about me taking your son?" Zeus asked

"What do you think?" I asked him glaring harder

"Well stop I doubt you'll ever see him again, I've hidden him somewhere you'll have little chance of finding him." He said but that pissed me off even more. So much I disappeared from the throne room and back to my hunters.

**Zoe's P.O.V. (Hunter's Camp)**

It been a few days since mom left for the meeting on Olympus and we have been kind of bored with nothing really big to hunt around here. Mom's lieutenant, Thalia, was allowed to visit her cousins in Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Nico, while we waited. I was sad because I missed my younger brother, I may have only known him for a week he already found a way to wiggle in my and mom's hearts, maybe even the other hunter's too. My damn grandfather Zeus, took him. I was ripped from my thoughts when mom appeared with a look of determination on her face.

"Zoe" She said looking at me I went over and bowed to her and got up.

"Yes mother?" I asked her wonder what she wanted

"Come with me, and there is no need to bow to me, we are not on Olympus, I'm your mother." Mom said walking into her tent as I fallowed. When we entered she turned around and said:

"Get ready we're taking matters into our own hands."

**Author's Note (Again): My first fanfiction, YAY! Now don't be shy give me you honest opinion of it. Please! If I messed up somewhere tell me all about it too. Thank you for your reviews. **


	2. Logan

**Chapter Two:**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Run

That's all the five year old with blond hair and silver eyes could do. Run through the forest around that cover a non-camping site. Run from his foster father, George and his two insane friends, Ron and Jack. He used to have a foster mother too, Jane, but she died, killed by his foster father and it was entirely his fault. Well that's what Raven, a dark voice that was with him as long as he could remember, said but Farore, a much nicer one, contradicts that voice saying that it wasn't. He didn't know what to do. Being diagnose with Dyslexia, ADHD, and Schizophrenia does that to you. He kept running even though George and his friends kept calling him.

"BOY! COME HERE!" George yelled into the air

"YEAH, COME OUT AND PLAY!" Jack yelled chuckling

"WE WON'T HURT YOU . . . TOO MUCH!" Ron said causing him and his friends to laughed. The boy ignored them and kept running and not looking back. Feeling him-self falling into his fear. He hated playing this "game";as George called it. It consists of hunting him with bow and arrows or pelt guns, knives, and sometimes real guns. Today was a rare one with all the weapons He looks back for a second and doesn't see two females walking and runs into them and knocking them down. Making some of the wounds, that covers the boy's body, reopen.

**Artemis' P.O.V. a few minutes before running into the boy**

It's been about two weeks since we started looking for my son, but still no luck. Father made a mistake of saying that I'll have little chance of finding him. It made me more determined to find him but I was losing hope now; this is the third spot we look. While walking we heard shouting of males bouncing around the forest, oh joy. I looked at Zoe

"What would you like to do?" I asked her

"I would like to try and avoid those voices' sources as much as possible." Zoe said glaring at the direction of the voices

"Alright Zoe we will." I responded and we headed off into the direction that was going to put us away from the males, but we didn't get far because a little boy ran right into us. He stopped looked up and I notice that he had golden blond hair and silver eyes. My eyes widen and my heart jump for joy! He looked exactly like my son! But it was soon shattered by him getting up and giving me a look at his body. It was bleeding with cuts all over his body, two arrows sticking out of his arms, and worst of all a bullet wound in his shoulder. My joy turned to rage, making him think I was mad at him, making him scared and shout quietly.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said as he quickly turned and limped to my right. I looked over at Zoe to see her staring at the spot he was at.

"Mom" she started "did we finally found him?" Zoe asked hopefully with tears forming in hear eyes.

"I believe so." I said to her as we turned towards the right and ran after him as I thought: _I'm coming Logan_.

**George's P.O.V.**

"Where is that little brat?" Ron mumbled

"He's must be around here somewhere" Jack said

"We shouldn't have given him a head start." Ron mumbled again

"Relax he can't go far especially with the wounds he received beforehand." I reassured my friends this game is one of our most exiting ones. If the boy escapes, our excitement leaves with him and we might be put into prison or something. Now that I think about it, I'm glad my former wife is gone, she would have never of let me do this, heck she wouldn't let me punish the boy. After losing her I finally found some worth for the boy; entertainment. We continued walking for about an hour until we reach a spot with blood blots leading towards our right; we smiled and headed off in that direction. We reached the boy and notice two females bandaging him up. That didn't sit right with me.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LITTLE GIRLS?!" I called to them causing to turn towards us and the boy to go behind the younger looking girl.

"That brat belongs to use for our entertainment." Jack said growling

"So you hurt him?" The older girl said

"It doesn't matter if I did, the boy is my property and no girl is going to tell me otherwise." I said making the girl stand up and go towards me and punch me in the stomach. Making me fall with a grunt; holding my stomach.

"Hey you can't do th-" Ron started but never finished when I looked at him he had an arrow sticking in his chest. As Ron fell to the ground dead Jack starting to went to the younger girl that shot him and yell:

"YOU LITTLE-" but he also never finishes as I saw him fall down too leaving only me left killed by the same girl. Making me feel fear; by looking at what they done to my friends.

"Hope you rot in the underworld." Was all I heard when my world went dark.

**Logan's P.O.V. an hour before George and friends arrived**

After running into the two girls I limped towards anywhere my body will take me. As I was limping I heard a voice say:

"Wait!" I turn around and see the two girls who I ran into a few minutes before run up to me. I felt fear rise in me making me panic causing my heart to beat faster. Causing my blood in my body to move faster, making the wounds bleed faster.

"Is your name Logan, Logan Lunar?" The older girl asked I was too scared to reply with words so I shook my head yes and without warning the two girls hugged me. Forcing me to inwardly wince so they wouldn't notice how much pain I'm in.

"I've found you!" The older girl said with tears falling down her face.

"W-what d-do-do you want?" I stuttered, shaking with fear

"I want to take you home." The older girl said to me making me even more scared

"No, I don't want to go back." I replied thinking she will take me back to George

"But don't you want to be with you family?" The younger girl asked me confused

"You mean not back to George?" I asked back hopefully

"Who's George?" The older girl asked curiously

"He's a man of pure evil." I replied in a quiet tone

"What do you mean?" The older girl asked again frowning

"George made my life a living hell." I replied moving my eyes to the side of my body with the arrows sticking out of my arm.

"He did what; did he do anything else, besides this?" The older girl asked motioning towards my battered body

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I replied

"Okay, don't worry about it then." The younger girl said as she reaches into a bag a pulled out some bandages.

"Do you trust me?" She asked while thinking I heard the voices speak to me again

"Say yes, Logan." Farore said

"They'll betray you like everyone else." Raven said it took me a few minutes to reply thinking on what was best to say. After a minute I've decided

"Yes." I told her and she sat me down and started to wrap my wounds with my bandages that weren't block by the arrows. After that she stopped.

"Okay Logan I need you to squeeze my hand, we need to get the arrows out and don't yell it may attract unwanted attention." The girl said to me again I shook my head and held her hand holding my breath and biting my lower lip so I didn't yell. I look to see the older girl ready to get the arrows out. The pain was almost unbearable like all the other times. It felt like an eternity until both arrows were taken out and the younger girl spoke again.

"Okay the arrows are out now I need to check the bullet wound." She said but before I could reply I fell into un-conciseness.

When I woke up bandages cover my upper body, arms and some on my legs, and one on my head.

"Who are you exactly?" I said looking at the two girls making them realize that I have woken up and turn towards me and kneel.

"I'm your mother, Artemis." The older girl I guess now mom replied smiling

"And I'm Zoe, your older sister." The younger girl now Zoe also replied smiling, but then I notice that mom looks sad and takes my hand.

"I'm so, so sorry for losing you." Mom started with tears falling from her eyes stopping to take a shaky breath before beginning again

"P-please f-forgive me!" Mom stuttered looking down

After they mom finished saying that the voices began again.

"Don't forgive them Logan! They never wanted you!" The Raven sneered

"Don't listen to her. They love you and she said she lost you she never abandoned you!" The Farore contradicted Raven

"She's fooling you Logan! Everyone will always be against you! I'm your only friend!" Raven continued telling me

"Don't fall for her lies Logan! Listen to your heart; do not let yourself fall into the darkness!" Farore pleaded to me

But after that I blocked them out and made my decision.

"Where were you? Why weren't you looking before?" I growled causing mom too look up shocked

"I was! I was always looking for you everywhere I went!" Mom pleaded to me

"NO SHE WASN'T, SHE WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU THEN BEFORE JANE DIED." The Raven shouted in my mind

"Why didn't you find me then? Why did you let me be hurt by George?" I asked my rage building

"Because Zeus wouldn't let me look for you he always made me stay on a hunt!" Mom pleaded again.

"Zeus? Who's that?" I asked feeling like this is just a joke for George and his friend's amusement.

"The God of Thunder and he's our grandfather." Zoe said, she then went on and explained the gods and goddesses and all of the other stuff, concluding with our mother, Artemis Goddess of the moon.

"Trust them child, they really do mean no harm to you. Give them a chance." The Farore said making me realize the she was right. Perhaps I should give them a chance. I felt the rage I felt slowly fade away.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

As I told him about the gods and goddesses I notice out of the corner of my eye that mom was sad that she might be losing her son again. I had no clue what to do. I was scared too.

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

When he was finished asking those question, which hurt like Hades, I realize he was right. If I thought to look here before I could of save him from the pain he endured, I could have do so much more than just sitting around listening to father, my hunters could of handled plenty of the hunts before and I had no excuse for my absence in his life. Then the bushes behind us rustled reviling three men with knives, bows and arrows, one of them even had a gun.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LITTLE GIRLS?!" The man in the middle yelled. I notice that Logan went behind Zoe scared of the men before us.

'So these are the men that harmed my son." I thought to myself

"That brat belongs to use for our entertainment." The man on the left growled making my anger rise

"So you hurt him?" I asked the men before us

"It doesn't matter if I did, the boy is my property and no girl is going to tell me otherwise." The man in the middle said to me making me beyond furious. I walked up to him and punched him in his stomach. Making the two other men looked at me and the man I punched fell to the ground with a grunt holding his stomach.

"Hey you can't do th-" The man on the right was about to say about Zoe shot an arrow to his chest making him fall to the ground dead. The man on the right went up to Zoe and started yelling at her

"YOU LITTLE-" He started but never finishing because Zoe stabbed him in the chest with one of her hunting knives causing him to fall down dead leaving only the man in the middle left with fear on his face.

"Hope you rot in the underworld." I said as I stabbed his head with my hunting knives afterwards I walked back towards my children. I look to see Logan looking at me with fear, which makes me feel sad that he would be afraid of me. That is not what I wanted.

"It's ok I won't hurt you." I told him in a calm voice

"You won't?" He asked making me feel worse

"I will never hurt you, my son. I care too much for you." I replied making his fear drift away a little.

"Ok." Was all he said as his eyes fell shut and his breathing slowed down. I know then that he was asleep. It was understandable today must have be ruff on him. He is only five years old he has be through so much and more is coming, I know it.

"Zoe." I said turning towards her

"Yes mother?" She asked me

"Pack up we are going to the camp." I told her as I took Logan from her and held him in my arms protectively.

"Back to the main camp with the other hunters, mother?" Zoe asked

"No back to the temporary camp that only we created to look for Logan." I replied to her as I looked to Logan and smiled at him then flashed us both back to the camp and set him on a bed that I made appear.

"Zoe" I started. She turns towards me "watch over him until I return." I said as I flashed out to Olympus' throne room and notice that the entire counsel was here including Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia since Poseidon's son wish to that they had thrones in Olympus there. I looked at my father and said:

"I have found my son." Was all I had to do to get everyone's attention and for them look at me with wide eyes.

**Author's note: I'm not sure that**** Schizophrenia is the right term. If it is or isn't tell me and I'll change it. Thank you for reading and again I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Percy Jackson and The Olympians****, and when Naruto related things appear I don't own them too.**


	3. History in the gaming

**Chapter Three:**

**Logan's P.O.V. Mindscape**

I've found myself in a weird looking forest, not like the forests I've been to before, no this forest was way more packed with life. Animals, of all kinds, were everywhere walking around doing animal things in what seemed like a gigantic cage made of extremely tall trees. I liked the seen but I had a question on my mind.

"Where am I?" I said out loud not expecting an answer

"I'll tell you." A sweet voice said from behind startling me and making me turn around to see a giant, greenish tinted wolf almost as high as the cage.

"Wha!" I said started and fell down since I was in disbelief of the giant wolf.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you little one." The wolf said in a voice I now realized is one I might know.

"Farore is that you?" I asked in wonder

"Why yes I'm surprise, I didn't think you would recognize my voice in this form." Farore said as a bright light engulfed her making me turn away.

"You can look now, Logan." Farore said, as I turned my head around and I was surprise there stood a female, by the looks of it about twenty years old, with greenish blond hair in a green dress.

"What? Say something?" Farore said making me blush in embarrassment

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out causing her to chuckle

"It's fine." She said waving it off.

"Where and why am I here?" I asked confused wanting answers

"This place is your mindscape, protected from Raven with my power Logan. Raven isn't the nicest of goddesses. For why you are here is to just talk about what I am." Farore said as her voice and face turn serious.

"What do you mean? Aren't you just a voice in my head?" I asked her in confusion.

"I am way more than a voice in your head child. Have you ever heard of the game 'The Legend of Zelda'?" Farore asked me questionably

"Yeah, a year back before Jane died she bought me a game called 'The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time', but I didn't get far since George broke it when he was angry." I replied

"Hmm, yes that's true isn't it but do you remember about the tale of the three goddesses in the game?" She asked

"Yeah that's the farthest I got, it took me forever to get to that spot, and now I lost it." I replied a little sad about it.

"What if I said that game actually happened?" Farore asked with a raised eyebrow

"That can't be it's just a game." I replied back sort of getting what she was motioning towards

"Careful Din doesn't like to be called a game." Farore said making me panic and her to start laughing

"Don't worry I meant if she could hear you." She said still laughing at me while I nodded understanding what she meant.

"This forest protects from almost everything around us from entering your mind. Now, let's get back down to business shall we?" She said getting serious again.

**Zeus' P.O.V.**

What, how did she find him? I thought I hid him well. I even used the mist on the highest level!

"Well that seems to be good news, it seems my plan worked!" I said forcefully and lying about everything I meant.

"Don't lie to me _father_, you don't really care for him. You're the one who took him away!" Artemis snapped at me, saying father like it was a curse word, making me lower my head. I then flashed out to escape the glares from my family

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

The nerve of that man; he's trying to make it look like he was happy that my son was back. Everyone in the throne room knows that what he said isn't true and the fact he hid him away proves what he said was a big lie I don't know why he even tried.

"Well Artemis, I personally am very glad that you got him back." I heard Poseidon say smiling "I am also happy that you have him back, family shouldn't be ripped from someone like that. Zeus had no right to take him from you." Said Hestia, seemly too happy that my son was back, I will need to ask her about it later.

"Just don't go overly protective on us because of dad, little sis." Apollo said grinning like a mad man.

"I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" I shouted and then started to us him as target practice

"Fine, but I'm still going to tech him about being awesome, poems, getting girls and archery." Apollo said folding his arms in a childish manner.

"YOU WILL NOT SHOW HIM HOW TO GET GIRLS!" I shouted again I'm not going to let my stupid, idiotic brother mess up my son like he tried with Zoe.

"Strange she only paid attention to the part about getting girls. Over protective mother anyone?" Hermes said in a joking manner looking around the room making me turn and glare at him.

"Uh . . . look at the time I have packages to deliver!" Hermes said looking at an invisible watch on his wrist and flashing out in a rush

"So I guess this meeting is over?" Hades asked not really paying mind to our arguments as the rest shrugged and started to flash away. I was about until I was stopped by Hestia, Athena, and Hera.

"Why are you three stopping me? I need to check on my son." I asked, more like told, them

"There is something we need to tell you and you need to swear on the river Styx that you won't tell the other gods and goddesses until we tell until we tell them." Athena said as I looked at her strangely but did it anyway, making thunder boom in the background.

"Ok what is it you need to tell me?" I asked them

"Hestia and I are no longer maiden goddesses and Hera along with us now has demigods that are not made by other means like you." Athena said making me go wide eye and my mouth hang open.

"When did this happen?" I asked shocked

"Well about around twenty-fire years ago." Hestia said making me even more shocked

"How and why?" I asked wanting to know

"You know those golden goddesses? They appeared a few years about five years before the Percy Jackson was born and asked us to bear children for them since they needed to bring back some people from their time. We agreed but asked about our maidenhood and about the reaction we got from everyone. They said not to worry about it and they could repair it if need be but they said it may take some time." Hera said making me confused

"Why didn't they bear the children?" I asked

"They can't bear children that need to hold some of their power; which is in the form of three triangles called the Triforce, and the fact that the child could be utterly destroyed if that was the case, even if they switched children." Hestia explained while I nodded in an understanding way.

"So that's why I and the others didn't really noticed them we thought they were unclaimed by their godly parent and were just taken pity on by you three. What are the names of those children?" I asked them

"The first born was Hera's, and his name was Greg but in the Goddesses language, Hylian, meant Ganondorf. My child was next; her name was Zelda, ironically Zelda in Hylian. The last's child, Hestia's, is one you should know, Lincoln, or Link in Hylian." Athena said making me so surprise I had to sit down.

"I fell in love with Hestia's child? And I didn't even know about it?" I asked confused

"Yes, we're sorry that we didn't tell you, we thought you would turn on us and tell Zeus." Hera replied to my question.

"I'm not sure what I would have done then, but I do know what to do now." I told them smiling at them and in returned go smiles since the figured out what I meant.

**Zoe's P.O.V. **

While waiting for mom to come back I was currently siting by Logan's bed since I notice that he is having a dream, or a nightmare like most of us demigods get and it's been two hours since mom has been gone. Getting bored I went outside the tent to patrol the borders of the camp.

"Where is mom?" I said out loud without meaning to

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" I heard the voice of my mom say making me turn around and see not only my mom by three other goddesses. I quickly bowed to each of them respectfully before asking my question.

"What brings you here, other than mother?" I said out of curiosity

"What, a grandmother can't come see her grandchildren?" Hestia asked with mock hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Hestia. Wait GRANDMOTHER!?" I replied stuttering/surprise causing all the goddesses to laugh but not too loudly to wake up Logan.

"We're family no need for formalities while we are alone. You may call me Grandma or just Hestia." Hestia said as I was even more surprise that Hera and Athena nodded in agreement at the first part. Before anyone could say anything, a loud thump was made from the tent, making all of us go to the tent in kind of a hurry. We went inside, mom being first, and we notice that Logan fell off the bed holding his arm that used to hold two arrows in it.

"Ow." He grunted not noticing us standing there

"Are you ok, my baby boy?" Mom asked in concern making him realize we were there.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Logan asked not calculating what mom said

"Of course it wasn't, my baby." Mom continued earning a small smile from Logan

"So I am free from them?" Logan asked our mom

"Yes you are baby." Mom confirmed making Logan jump and hug her.

"Ahem!" Hestia said making Logan and mom look at her.

"Anything you want to give to your grandmother?" Hestia asked with a warm smile

"You're my grandmother?" Logan asked making his smile even bigger.

"I was the same way." I said earning a playful glare from Hestia

"Though I couldn't find you either, I'm sorry." Hestia said in a sad tone.

"It is fine I'm happy to have a family who loves me." Logan said making Hestia smile bigger too.

"Well that was a heartwarming reunion, but I need to change my brother's bandages so would you please kindly get out of the tent?" I asked them in a respective tone. They started to protest, basically only mom was, but finally left me to tend to my little brother who was waiting patiently.

"Ok I'm going to start with your body would you mind moving your arms up a little?" I asked him while he nodded but as he lifted them he let a small winced out from the pain, and somehow mom heard him and came running in.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked panicking  
"It was just a small wince mom." I told her fearing that she was becoming a little over protective, but it's understandable, she lost her child after a weak he was born and five years later she finds him beaten and in a lot of pain, so who could blame her?

"It's ok you don't need to be hear mom." Logan said with a smile as he tried to lift his arms once more but winced again, causing mom to freak out.

"Stop I'll do it! It's hurting him!" She started turning from my strong, serious mother into a mother who is insane with protectiveness and worry.

"Mom it's not that, his wounds are the ones hurting him." I told her making her sad

"It is my fault he's like this, I'm to blame." Mom said seriously starting to lose it, and it went that way for the rest of the night. Us arguing about whose fault it was while changing his bandages.

**Logan's P.O.V. Next morning**

I woke up and remembered about that conversation with Farore and before I found out about grandma and mom going insane with worry.

_**Flashback**_

"_Now let's get down to business shall we?" Farore said getting serious again_

"_Like I said before, those games really happen, we put them into the minds of a gaming company named Nintendo and they started to create them, in a weird order, but most are some are just their ideas but four of them really happened." She said taking a breath_

"_The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword was the beginning, next came the game The Minish Cap, Four Swords, and Ocarina of Time." Farore said never leaving her gaze at me as she continued._

"_Some parts of other games that are really happened but were never mention in the four real games. Termina is actually a different dimension from former Hyrule including the masks, The Twilight Realm is also real and could be access by the Mirror of Twilight, and finally the Rito tribes and wind waker are all also real." Farore finished her explanation._

"_The reason I tell you this is because you are the next hero to rise." Farore said shocking me_

"_What? Me a hero, are you serious?" I asked in disbelief_

"_Yes what I say is true for you have gain Raven." Farore said make her voice filled with venom when she said Raven's name_

"_Why is she involved?" I asked wondering why she was blocked from this part of my mind and a little scared of . . . both of them really_

"_She said when she last lost she would get revenged by turning the next hero to her side, for her to enter your mind you must be the next hero, she was the reason Demise gained so much power in the past. In order to understand this, I need you to play all four games, including the three other games called The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask and finally The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker. If you do you will get some of the knowledge of how to defeat the monsters that you will face, but be warned the monsters will not always be the same in real life like in the games." Farore said _

"_You will need to find the person named Zelda and then I'll bring a man named Greg to you, they will help you train for this war. Unlike the last heroes you'll have the help of a few friends." Farore said taking a breath she started again_

"_Our time has seem to be cut short I've blocked out most of the nightmare from your mind, made from Raven, but your body wasn't so lucky, you'll be waking up in . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ." Farore never finished as I found myself hitting the ground with a thump after a minute I finally manage a word out._

"_Ow."I grunted_

_**Flashback End**_

"What a crazy conversation." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the tent I was in to find a bunch of girls pointing arrows at me.

"Um, hello there." I said nervously, and then the arrows flew.

**Thanks for reading the newest chapter of Legend of Logan: Demise, and as always reviews are always appreciated. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Logan's P.O.V**

Right before being skewered I was saved by Zoe.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked the girls

"That's a boy! He doesn't belong here!" One girl shouted

"He belongs here just as much as I." Zoe stated staring at the girls intently

"Explain." A girl with a tiara looking thing on her head

"This . . . is Lady Artemis' son, my brother." Zoe said still staring while the girls took a step back

"But he was taken away . . . wasn't he?" A girl asked Zoe

"Yes, but Lady Artemis and I looked for him and found him, so we brought him back here a few hours ago." Zoe said making the girls look at each other

"Sorry . . ." They all said and started going back to where they were.

"Are you ok?" Zoe said turning around making me realize how short I am, she's at least a foot above me, or am I just short for my age? Oh well.

"Thank you Zoe." I quietly said making her smile

"No problem, it's the older sibling's job to watch out for their younger sibling." Zoe said smiling

"How are you feeling?" Someone asked making me looking behind Zoe and see the person that said that she was my mom was there but in a little older form than last time I saw her.

"I'm ok . . . mom" I said quietly while she gave a small smile

"That's good, and you don't need to be shy about calling me mom like your sister." Mom said making Zoe a little upset.

"It's more respectful calling her Lady Artemis than mom." Zoe said looking away

"You seem smart for your age, why?" Mom asked looking at me kindly giving me a look that I haven't seen in years

"I had to grow up fast." I replied earning a sigh from mom

"I wish you could have more of a normal childhood." She said holding her head.

"I do too, but I guess I was never meant to have one like everyone else." I said earning a sad look from mom and Zoe

"Right . . ." Mom said trailing off.

"Well I think you should-" Mom started as a bright green light shined and slowly drifted away reviling a silver tent and had a note on it that said

This is what you need to do, play the games I told you to play. Only then will you be able to even have a chance to survive the battles you'll eventually face. You may not want to play all of them but I promise that what you'll learn from these games will be of great use to you, trust me. There is a bedroom in the back of the tent and a bathroom, no need to worry about unnecessary things.

-Farore

P.S.: Think of this as your lost childhood and Artemis, never let him out of your camp unless guarded they know about him now.

"Well, that was interesting to read, when were you going to tell me that you meant one of the three Golden Goddesses?" Mom asked seriously

"A little bit ago, why?" I asked tilting my head in confusion

"Never mind, don't worry about it." Mom said looking away

**Artemis P.O.V.**

'Why did he have to look so much like his father?' I thought to myself while I notice when he did that he seemed so cute, just like his father when he was confused. Which means that I'll have to watch out for girls outside the hunt, I seriously doubt the hunters will find it cute, but girls outside will probably go nuts over him like his father, oh please make it not so. I mentally pleaded to anyone who was listening, and what about 'they know about him now'? Who are they? It probably doesn't matter right now.

"Mom, you ok?" Logan asked still having his head tiled making me smile

"Yes my baby, just remembering the past and over thinking things." I said smiling weakly

"Come; let's see what Farore has given you." I said motioning to the tent that appeared. When we entered it was more like a normal mortal living room than a tent, there was a couch, TV, and a machine that looked like the Triforce next to the TV. Zoe went to look at the machine only for a note to appear in front of her,

"What's this?" She asked as she grabbed the note and began to read

Logan,

This is how you're going to be playing the games; the Triforce gaming system has all of the games need for you to understand this quest. Have fun and remember to train too, don't just play through all the games at once, Artemis, I expect you to handle this.

As Logan heard the last part he went up to the couch and found a Wii remote and Nunchuck sitting there

"Well this is going to be fun." Logan said as he sitting down and started looking at the system until I grabbed him

"Not so fast, we need to see how you far with a sword and bow." I said earning a groan from him

"Why now, let me at least start!" He asked while I nodded no

"Please!" He asked again

"No, after your training." I said I'm making sure that he can properly defend himself, I did with his sister before him and I'll do it with him to. I didn't go through all the pains of being pregnant only to lose him to some random monster, that and I would never here the end of it, from everyone. Earning a small laugh from Zoe

"Would you like to join?" I asked her making her go quiet.

"I thought so." I smiled in victory as Logan stood up again and walked out of the tent with me behind him.

"This way." I motioned Logan by placing a hand on his head and leading him like that to the archery training grounds that we set up, where I was going to use as a swords training ground as well for Logan.

Hours passed as I trained him, it wasn't too hard since he was a natural at the bow like me, and a natural swords men like his father. It made me smile when it was done. I was so happy that he was doing well, and soon I wouldn't have to worry as much, but only a little bit.

"Enough training today, you're a natural like your father and me at both, soon though you'll might just pass your father in the ways of the sword, you are extremely close to his level of sword play." I complimented him as he smiled a big smile

"I'm I getting as good as you with the bow, mom?" He asked as I laughed

"I doubt you'll be as good as me, not even your uncle is as good as me, and he had loads of years to over pass me." I said earning a sad look from Logan

"But it doesn't me that you'll be any less to me if you can't beat me in archery, I only expect the best of your ability with the bow. I still love you as much as I love your sister." I reassured him smiling which in return I got a smile from him.

"LIES!" A voice said making me groan I knew that voice.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" I asked ticked that he was here.

"You're lying to my little nephew." Apollo said going up to Logan and kneeling next to him "Your mother isn't the best; I am, since I'm older, wise, older, awesomer, and older. I did say older right?" Apollo said to Logan who got an uncomfortable look on his face making me even more ticked

"Stop feeding him lies Apollo . . ." I growled as he looked at me in fear the fear he shows when we are going to have a 'decision' about my rules.

"Logan, my baby boy, please go back to your tent, I got to talk to your uncle for a bit." I said smiling a smile that scared Apollo even more.

"Ok mom, see you later." He said smiling and waved leaving us alone as Apollo watch and stuck his hand out as if to try and pull him back.

"Bye, see you later." I said waving with my smile reserved only for my children

"Now let's discus about not corrupting my child, even a little bit Apollo. Also who's older?" I told and asked him as he looked at me in fear.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

When Logan came into the camp he looked completely worn out, but I'm surprised that he wasn't carried back from training by mother, that what she did to me. Perhaps being hunted by the wrecked adopted father and his friends over the years built up his stamina, that's seems like the only solution. I was worried since he could have easily been attacked by a monster walking back.

"Logan, you ok?" I asked as he looked at me with tired eyes

"Yeah, just a little tired nothing sleep won't fix." He said walking to me, but his eyes slowly closed and he fell forcing me to catch him.

"LOGAN!" I shouted making everyone look at us.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked one hunter, I think her name was Emily

"I believe he's just tired take him to his tent." Thalia said walking to me "No need to panic." She finished.

"Sorry . . ." I told her she just shrugged

"I have a young brother too. I understand your position." She said smiling while I nodded and took him to his tent from Farore and set him down in the bedroom that was decently created, the room was silvery green, and what looks like a tunic, five actually in a closet. One green one that just looked like a normal tunic, a blue one that looks like it was made of scales, and many other things from the ocean, a red on that seemed like it was lava, a yellow one with wings, and black one that make it look more for stealth than anything, but they had only one thing all in common, other than looking like it can take a master bolt to the chest and the wearer could go on just fine, is that they had a really weird hat. Next to the closet was a huge shelf but nothing on it, below it was two sets of gloves, one golden and one that held power in them and what looked like a dial on them too. I decided to ignore the rest and set Logan on the bed

"Night Logan." I said and he smiled a little which made me smile and I got up and left the tent. When I excited the tent I saw mother, walking from the direction that Logan came from with a smile on her face

"Mother." I said respectfully

"Where's Logan? I still wish to speak with him." Mom said looking around

"He's asleep; he was very exhausted when he returned." I replied to her

"Oh I see. I guess now I will have to wait until morning I suppose." She said going towards Logan's tent.

"Mother, where are you going?" I asked as she turned her head

"A mother can't say good night?" She asked making me go red with embarrassment

"Sorry mother." I replied going back to the fire where the other hunters were at.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

When she left I turned to the tent and walked into it and headed towards Logan's room. Upon entering I noticed that he was sweating and seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Logan . . . Logan wake up." I said shaking his shoulder his face morphing into a pain stricken one it made me sad at the thought of him, or Zoe in pain for that matter in pain. What made me jump was his scream of agony as I now shook him harder trying to wake him up

"LOGAN!" I shouted waking him up and with tears forming in his small eyes he jump into my arms and started crying.  
"M-Mom! There was a monster looking man telling me mean things and he wouldn't stop. He told me he'll torture me and do other unspeakable things to me if I interfere with his plans. I'm scared." He cried into my chest, very unlike him, Logan was always acted un-childlike when I first found him he, was so mature, but looking at him like this, made me realize there is still a five year-old in him still. It made me so angry to see him so scared.

"I promise that I will not let this man hurt you. No one will mess with my children." I said to him making him look up.

"You mean it?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I do, my baby boy." I said petting his head as I start rocking him back and forth sing a lullaby, which I didn't know I knew, until he was asleep.

"No one is going to get you, not while I am around to stop it." I promised myself as I laid down holding him protectively as I let myself go to sleep since we Olympian's didn't need sleep, but I was going to, so he can sleep peacefully.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the adventure is coming, maybe next chapter, or two chapters from now, or further down, I'm not sure. Anyway thanks for reading and PJO and LoZ are not mine, and will never will be.**


	5. The Master Sword and Magic

**Chapter Five:**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Four years have passed since Logan has been brought back to his mother and sister, and now it's time to start his adventure. All there is to do is have a starting point, and Farore knows where that is, the Master Sword.

"_Logan . . ._" Farore said in Logan's mind since near the beginning of his training she started helping him train to use the full extent of the Triforce of Courage.

"_Logan you need to focus more, you need to draw more power out._" Farore said to a frustrated Logan

"I'm trying . . ." Logan replied

"_Well try harder._" Farore said she isn't usually hard on him like this but this power could easily take control of him and he could rampage with it. The Olympians don't need that, or did the power get sensed by the wrong person.  
"Pah! It's no use! I can't control it." Logan said falling to the ground.

"_Don't give up so easily, you can control it, I have accepted you as my power's barer, now you need to show this power that you have the courage to use it. Courage is the key to this power. It'll help you greatly._" Farore said to Logan while he nodded and tried again. He kept at it until a green flame emerged from his hand.

"_Good you have mastered enough for now. Put it out and try and bring it forth again._" Farore said happily

"Ok got it!" Logan said as he brought it back.

"I did it, Farore, I got it to return!" Logan said excitedly

"_Good, good, now it's time to begin._" Farore said.

"Begin what?" Logan asked her in curiosity

"_Your adventure, remember in the game Skyward Sword when you faced Demise?_" Farore asked

"Yeah, that guy kept giving me nightmares when I was younger." Logan replied to Farore's question

"_Well he's rising again, for a while now actually so you need to get the items required to re-seal him since he broke the last seal. I'll guide you to those items._" Farore said pausing for a bit before continuing.

"_Now you now need to find the Master Sword, it's the only weapon that can fully defeat the creatures that are from our time. Nothing else has my and my sister's blessing on it._" Farore said, since everything use to have the power to destroy monsters until the Hylian's were almost entirely wiped out. Then the little things that did held it was lost and never found again.

"Where do I find that?" Logan asked in wonder

"_You must find the most holy ground in this country, now where could that be?_" Farore asked as if she already knew.

"Um a church . . .?" Logan asked since he didn't really know

"_No . . . try again._" Farore said patiently

"How about . . . Olympus?" Logan asked again hoping he was right

"_Good now where on Olympus would you consider holiest?_" Farore asked

"Where the thrones are?" Logan asked

"_Good, very good, now you need to get into Olympus and enter the throne room. Once there you need to go to the center and show it the Triforce's mark on your hand._" Farore said

"Wait why did you make me guess if you already knew?" Logan asked her while she chuckled

"_In the games did any hero have much help or any at all?_" Farore replied make Logan remember the times he played the games.

"No I guess not." Logan sighed

"_Good, Nayru would have my head if I didn't let you figure things out._" Farore said making Logan laugh

"_Now return to you mother. Ask her to take you to Olympus._" Farore said

"Sure." Logan said as he made his way back to the hunter's camp

"Wait, why me?" Logan asked stopping a little ways away from the camp.

"_You are the next hero in line; your father was the one before you. The game Ocarina of Time was your father's adventure, now it's time for yours. If I could I'd fight Demise myself, but we aren't to interfere too much and fight is considered too much._" Farore said sadly

"Oh ok." Logan sighed not really looking forward to this adventure.

"But what about meting those two?" Logan asked after walking for a bit.

"_What two?_" Farore asked and if it could be seen a raised eyebrow

"You know, Greg and Zelda?" Logan said as he continued walking and entered the camp

"After you get this sword, is when you'll meet up with them and they will train you in Hylian magic, it helped all of your predecessors in the past and it will help you as well." Farore said

"No it won't it'll make you fall." Raven growled

"Don't listen to her; she's just cranky from being ignored." Farore said as they started to fight an Logan had to shut them out for the sake of his sanity.

"LOGAN!" A voice called out making him turn and face who it was.

"Sheik, what's up?" Logan asked his longtime friend.

"Where are you going?" Sheik asked him questionably

"I need to go get the Master Sword." Logan said as he entered his tent

"That thing is still around?" She asked with a laugh

"Yes, it'll always be around waiting for its next master. Now where is my Mom?" Logan said and asked

"Well your mother is gone off to Olympus for a meeting or something and said I should protect you since both your sister and Thalia went with." Sheik said earning a groan from Logan

"I need to go to Olympus for the sword." Logan said to her  
"Why, why is it in Olympus?" She asked curious

"Well that's considered the holiest place, so it is there. And why do you need to protect me?" Logan said and asked while Sheik huffed

"It's not my fault that monsters attack every time you leave camp." Sheik said crossing her arms

"Who said I'm leaving by foot? Sheik you're from Hylian decent right?" Logan asked

"Yeah, my mother is Hylian I told you that long ago, why?" Sheik asked

"You know the goddess Farore, right?" He asked again

"Yeah, what Hylian doesn't?" She asked

"Let's say that she is going to get me there." Logan said earning a "Hey!" from said goddess

"You're not going alone." Sheik said

"Who's going with me you?" Logan asked while Sheik nodded

"No, I don't think its ok. I mean don't you need your mother's permission for this?" Logan asked while she laughs

"What about you? Are you getting your mother's permission?" She asked laughing

"No . . . fine you can come but if you get hurt or something not my fault." Logan said making Sheik roll her eyes.

"Get all the appropriate gear we're going to need it. Farore said so." Logan told her as he went to his closet and grabbed the green tunic from the stand.

"I already got my." Sheik said proudly  
"And where did you get that? Also how did you change so quickly?" Logan asked in wonder

"Hylian magic." Sheik said earning a whine from Logan

"No fair." Logan whined

"Stop whining and let's go already." Sheik said as she waited from Logan to get ready

"Ok Farore we are ready whenever you are." Logan said

"Hold Sheik's hand so that the spell will also cover her." Farore said as Logan grabbed her hand while she gave him a weird start and he mouthed I'll explain later. Farore started chanting in ancient Hylian and they both disappeared in a green light and reappeared in the center of the throne room, where all the gods and goddess, Din and Nayru, Zoe and Thalia, and two Hylians were present and talking about what to do with the rising of Demise when a bright green light came.

"Did Farore finally decided to show up?" Din asked as she watched the light land

"I don't think so; I believe everyone should hide their presence." Nayru said as everyone did and some helped the two Hylians and two demigods.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"Woah didn't expect such a dizzy ride." I said walking dizzily from the spot the light landed

"Me nether." Sheik said as she also cam form the spot as I made my way towards the center, well where I thought the center was. As Sheik came up next to me.

"Wait how did you get Farore to help you?" She asked me looking at me strangely

"Um I prayed . . .?" I said with a nervous smile

"Uh huh . . . sure." Sheik said with a suspicious look. Until I decided to change the subject

"I think this is it." I said as I raised my left hand and the shown the Triforce on it and it took a while until the center shined the same shape and started opening reviling a weird looking portal. Witch left us one question.

"Are you jumping in?" I asked

"Yep, you ready?" She asked

"Oh yeah, I'm ready whenever you are." I said

"Well I was ready long ago." She told me

"No way, I was ready way before you." I replied

"Yeah right, uh huh." Sheik replied

"We're procrastinating out of fear aren't we?" I asked laughing a bit

"Oh, just a little . . . ok maybe a lot." Sheik said as we looked at each other and jumped into the portal as I closed my eyes and held my breath and blacked out. When I came to the other side I was on my back and facing the celling with Sheik looking over me.

"Glad to see you're awake." She said as she helped me up.

"It seems to me that we have our work cut out for us." I said seeing the area that looked like it had a defense so complicated that it was going to take a while to get through.

"Well this is going to be fun." Sheik said going up to the entrance and looked at the ancient Hylian

"What do we do now?" She asked looking towards me "Unless you can read this we won't be able to pass through this door."

"Maybe Farore can read it." I said as she looked at me funny

"Yeah and I'm going to enlist the help of Nayru on my next magic test, this isn't a joke, it seems that the goddesses have really put a defense on this sword." Sheik said rubbing her hand on the door. I didn't know what to do, no one knew about Farore being sealed inside me, or Raven for that fact. I wasn't sure if it was right to tell her or not.

"_Tell her I believe you can trust her._" Farore said and I was about to tell her until Raven gave her opinion

"_Yeah right she's going to blab this all over the world, you can never trust people._" Raven said as Farore yelled

"_AREN'T YOU SUPOSE TO BE LOCKED UP?_" Farore said angrily

"_Well I broke out._" Raven said like it's no big deal.

"_Logan tell her; I give you permission for you both to read what's written, right now I got to deal with her._" Farore said as she, I guess grabbed her, and took her away so I could no longer hear her.

"Ok what I say is to be never spoken unless I tell you." I told Sheik while she nodded and I started to explain the Farore and Raven situation to her

"So you got a goddess and a . . . dark goddess sealed inside you?" Sheik asked looking at me

"That's what I was told." I said shrugging

"Well let's see what this says shall we?" Sheik asked and turned to look at the words as I do

"Hero, chosen by the goddesses, place their power where it counts and the path shall be open." Sheik and I read out loud.

"Their power must mean the Triforce, but where does it count?" I asked as we both went into thinking modes.

"I got it!" Sheik said as she placed my hand over my heart, after a few seconds nothing happened

"Maybe that was wrong, perhaps-" She started but she was cut off by the doors starting to move slowly and reviled the Master Sword with two stone statues besides it.

"Well this was easy let's get that sword!" I said and ran up and grabbed the sword. It glowed in acceptances and I was able to pull it out.  
"That's it; I was expecting something a bit more challenging than that." I said as the space between us and the door extended into a maze.

"You just had to jinx us didn't you?" Sheik asked as she sighed

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly

"Well this maze isn't going to solve itself." Sheik sighed and entered the maze

**A few hours later**

"WHAT?! WE'RE BACK AT THE PLACE WE GOT THE SWORD?" I screamed

"Calm down perhaps we took the wrong way." Sheik said dragging me back into the maze

**Another few hours later**

"We still come back to the same place." I sighed

"But what, I thought for sure we went the right way." Sheik said

"Maybe we went the wrong way." I said as Sheik frowned at me and we reentered the maze

**Many attempts later**

"WHAT IS WITH THIS MAZE?!" We both screamed

"Oh this is amusing!" A voice said

"I can't believe they didn't ask us for help yet." A grumpier voice said

"That's because they didn't know we could talk brother dear." The first voice said making us turn towards the voice only to find the two statues talking

"Sheik are those statues talking." I asked freaked out

"I think so." Sheik said equally freaked out.

"We have names you know." The grumpy statue said

"Why yes, my name is Love and my brother is Hate." Love said happily motioning to himself and his brother; I think they're both boys

"Oh yeah, tell them our names and while you're at it tell them the way out too." Hate said scolding

"I think I'll give them a hint instead. It's so much more amusing that telling them the way." Love said smiling; well I think he was smiling.

"Point the way with evil's bane, then you'll find your way." Love smiling as they started sinking into the ground and soon disappeared

"Evil's Bane, what's that?" I asked as we both went into thinking again. Then it dawned on me

"The sword, the sword is also known as The Sword of Evil's Bane!" I said making realization hit Sheik

"You're right, now we can finally get out!" Sheik said as we both ran to the maze and I brought The Master Sword out and it started glowing in the direction we needed to go.

"It's working, come on lead the way!" Sheik said as we ran and soon we ended up at the portal out and into the throne room of Olympus and landed with a thud.

"HA! That maze didn't beat us even though it took us many, many tries but we did it!" I said as Sheik nodded in agreement

"Let's go home and put this crazy place behind us!" I said in joy as I turned and started to close the portal until a leg shot through it.

"What the?" I started to say until a giant spider pushed itself through the portal.

"Oh great, it's a giant spider." Sheik said sounding terrified

"How . . . how do we beat that?" I asked equally terrified

"_Use the sword! The sword can hurt it!_" Farore said as I unknowingly nodded and charged at the giant spider and swung the sword at it, but it just bounced off. I tried again and still nothing.

"SHEIK HELP ME OUT HERE!" I yelled as I turned to look at her but she was frozen with fear, but that proved to be a mistake as I was knocked to the side and into one of the thrones making me hear some cracking sounds and me cough some blood up.  
'Great' I thought as one of the spider's legs was going to come down on me it stopped making me confused. Then I see some throwing knives in its hard exterior shell and I looked over to see Sheik with some of her throwing knives out, still scared but ready to fight, going next to me.

"Are you ready now?" I asked trying to hide the pain.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." She replied shakily

"Now distract it while I try to figure out its weak spot." I said as she started to throw multiple knives at it and running to the right.

"I wonder its underbelly is soft." I asked out loud as I jabbed it making it scream and it turned and faced me and tried to attack me but Sheik seeing it's weakness attacked right when it's leg went up to strike making it confused on who to attack as we pounded it until it finally fell down seemingly dead.

"Alright good throwing Sheik!" I said as I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled, but the celebration ended when it glowed a black and reappeared as a smaller spider and started running away.  
"Oh you're not getting away! You caused me pain and gave me a few broken ribs." I said as I ran at it and jumped and stabbed it killing it for good.

"Finally it's dead." I said as I held my side and started walking away towards Sheik.

"Wait, Logan look!" Sheik said making me turn and see a mirror shard float to the ground.

"What's this?" I questioned and looked at it until a green claw looking hand came out of my body and grabbed it and pulled it back into me.

"Ouch! Goddesses what was that?" I asked

"_Sorry, but I need to take that and hold it for a bit, forget it for now._" Farore said as I sighed and limped back to Sheik since her doing that hurt me more.

"What was all that about?" She asked

"Farore said that she'll hold on to it for a bit and not to worry about it for now, but man did that hurt when she did that." I said as I rubbed my chest.

"Come with me and I'll take us to my house and I'll heal you there, and better yet Farore seems to do more than grab that mirror shard, she also closed the portal for us." Sheik said smiling as she led me out and to her house

'This may take a while.' I thought to myself again.

**Artemis P.O.V. Throne room before Logan and Sheik arrived**

'This is taking forever.' I thought as father and two of the golden goddesses talked about the rising of Demise until a bright green light appeared.

"Did Farore finally decided to show up?" I heard Din asked as she watched the light land

"I don't think so; I believe everyone should hide their presence." Nayru said as all of us did and I along with Athena, Nayru and Apollo helped the two Hylians which were Zelda and Greg and Zoe and Thalia. Out of the light appeared Logan and Zelda's kid, what was her name Sheik?

"Woah didn't expect such a dizzy ride." My son said walking dizzily from the spot the light landed

"Me nether." Sheik said as she also cam form the spot as I notice Logan making his way towards the center as Sheik fallowed

"Wait how did you get Farore to help you?" She asked Logan looking at him strangely

"Um I prayed . . .?" He said with a nervous smile making me shake my head, she obviously didn't buy it.

"Uh huh . . . sure." Sheik said with a suspicious look. Until my son decided to change the subject

"I think this is it." He said as he raised his left hand and the shown the Triforce on it and it took a while until the center shined the same shape and started opening reviling a weird looking portal. Making everyone but the two golden goddesses mouths fall.

"Are you jumping in?" Logan asked her

"Yep, you ready?" She asked my son

"Oh yeah, I'm ready whenever you are." He said

"Well I was ready long ago." She told him making me think one thing, they are procrastinating

"No way, I was ready way before you." My son replied

"Yeah right, uh huh." Sheik replied

"We're procrastinating out of fear aren't we?" Logan asked laughing a bit making me shake my head again

"Oh, just a little . . . ok maybe a lot." Sheik said as they looked at the portal and jumped making all but the two before mouths drop.

"Did they really jump into that thing without think?" I asked as everyone nodded

"They'll be fine." Din said as they flew up true the portal with, which Logan came back with a new sword and landed with a thud.

"HA! That maze didn't beat us even though it took us many, many tries but we did it!" My son said as Sheik nodded in agreement. As I wondered how long did it seem to them that they were in there?

"Let's go home and put this crazy place behind us!" Logan said in joy as he turned and started to close the portal until a leg shot through it. Making us go on the defensive we knew what was coming, and we had trouble locking it in there.

"What the?" Logan started to say until a giant spider pushed itself through the portal and Making Athena almost faint, but she pulled it together. Though Sheik looked ready to scream

"Oh great, it's a giant spider." Sheik said sounding terrified

"How . . . how do we beat that?" My son asked equally terrified which made me beyond angry no one scared my children.

I noticed Logan nod at something and charged at the giant spider and swung the sword at it, but it just bounced off. He tried again and still nothing.

"SHEIK HELP ME OUT HERE!" Logan yelled as he turned to look at her but she was frozen with fear, not good, but that proved to be a mistake as he was knocked to the side and into the foot of my throne me causing him cough some blood up. I also notice that Thalia and Zoe getting ready to attack until Din and Nayru stopped them.

"No this is their fight, we shouldn't get involved." Din said making us all grow but accepted it.  
But that still didn't help my son as one of the spider's legs was going to come down on him and stab him but it stopped making us all confused, until we turned and saw some throwing knives in its hard exterior shell and we looked over to see Sheik with some of throwing knives out, still scared but ready to fight, going next to Logan.

"Are you ready now?" My son asked trying to hide his pain but I could tell

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." She replied shakily and I notice that Zelda and Athena both biting their bottom lips they were just as scared for the two as I was.

"Now distract it while I try to figure out its weak spot." Logan told her as she started to throw multiple knives at it and running to the right.

"I wonder its underbelly is soft." I hear him asked out loud as he jabbed it making it scream and it turned and faced him and tried to attack him but Sheik seeing it's weakness attacked right when it's leg went up to strike making it confused on who to attack as they pounded it until it finally fell down seemingly dead, and all of us breath out a sigh of relieve

"Alright good throwing Sheik!" My son said as he gave her a thumbs up and she smiled, but their celebration ended when it glowed a black and reappeared as a smaller spider and started running away.  
"Oh you're not getting away! You caused me pain and gave me a few broken ribs." Logan said as he ran at it and jumped and stabbed it killing it for good, making me proud that he defeted it but made me angry that he was reckless when he knew that he had broken ribs.

"Finally it's dead." He said as he held his side and started walking away towards Sheik.

"Wait, Logan look!" Sheik said making all of us turn and see a mirror shard float to the ground.

"What's this?" He questioned for us all but the two same goddesses and we looked at it until a green claw looking hand came out of my son's body making us surprise at that, and grabbed it and pulled it back into him.

"Ouch! Goddesses what was that?" Logan asked as he sighed and limped back to Sheik since claw did that seemed to hurt him more.

"What was all that about?" She asked

"Farore said that she'll hold on to it for a bit and not to worry about it for now, but man did that hurt when she did that." Logan said as he rubbed my chest.

"Come with me and I'll take us to my house and I'll heal you there, and better yet Farore seems to do more than grab that mirror shard, she also closed the portal for us." Sheik said smiling as she led them out of the throne room.

"So Farore must be inside of Logan." Nayru said as Din nodded

"It's a good thing she is, she seemed to remember that Raven said and must be keeping her in check." Din said

"What do you mean what is Farore doing inside my son?" I asked

"There used to be four of us, but one went nuts and turned Greg into a power hunger monster." Din said as Greg looked down in shame as Zelda comforted him

"She told us that she'll latch herself to the next hero, we must have forgotten that but Farore didn't and must have sealed herself inside him to keep him safe," Nayru said as the left without another word.

"Well if you excuse us it's probably best if we get to my house my daughter may be there already." Zelda said as Zeus nodded and they disappeared, and now it's back to talking about Demise rising.

**Sheik's P.O.V.**

I lead Logan into my house as I set him onto the couch and gave him some red potion that mom gave me when learning about magic and I looked at him expecting a question but got impatience

"Why aren't you asking me to use ambrosia and nectar?" I asked wanting to hear his answer

"Hylians can't use that stuff, but since we are only half, we can use it some of the time, isn't that right Sheik?" Logan asked

"You speak as if you knew for a long time." I said looking at him

"Mom didn't know and gave it to me a lot during our training, but I got sick after a few days of training so Mom had to lower the amount of training so I didn't use too much ambrosia and nectar. Farore told me about red potion, but I didn't know how to make it." Logan said as he finished drinking the bottle I gave him.

"I see that there is a lot to teach you." A voice said as I knew it was my mom's

"Mom, you're back!" I said going to her and hugging her.

"Hello Miss Hyline." Logan said smiling, as I remember that this is officially the first time he met my mother in person.

"Hey kids." Another voice I knew well  
"Uncle Greg!" I said hugging him as well

"Hello sir." Logan said to him smiling still

"Kid got manners, I'll teach him." Greg said as mom nodded

"Kid let's get down to it, it won't take long to teach you, though that's up to your determination, but you'll have to keep your magic up, you'll learn how to create red, green, and blue potion, making certain armor appear on your body replacing your other armor already on, use three different attack spells, know how much health and magic power you have left, and, my personal favorite, how to add magic to your physical attacks." Greg said as he walked over to Logan.

"Kid, just follow us and you'll be a grade A Hylian magic caster in no time." He said taking Logan to the basement as mom and I followed.

"This is going to be fun." I heard mom say as we went down.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and make all of them at long like this. Anyway review if wanted.**


	6. The Forest Temple Part One

**Chapter Six:**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

When Logan's training started Zelda casted a time spell that made it seem as if a second was a hour, so his training could be as long as it need to be and not waste so much time with training, and worrying about food along with other needs, with Demise rising. His training lasted about one year and ninety days in the spell realm, but in the real world it was only about three days. The training was tuff on Logan, especially since his mother had a hard time allowing it to happen, because of Farore being inside him made it take longer to get a grip on it. Though she did help from time to time, she helped him get the understanding of the magic and helped him form it to obey his will, since Hylian magic has to be tamed, it would have taken longer to master it.

"It may have taken three days but it has been finally done, Logan has completed his training!" Greg said as he came into the house that belonged to Zelda with a smile with Zelda carrying a sleeping Logan.

"Yeah I did most of the training, while you attacked him out of the blue haft the time." Zelda said with an emotionless face and glared at him.

"A warrior must always be prepared for anything and everything! His father was, and he shall too." Greg said walking with big smile.

"Most of it was some built up anger that you decided to take out on him." Zelda said hardening her glare

"So . . . what'll happen?" Greg said laughing "The kid's fine isn't he?" he finished

"True, but if Artemis finds out what you did, she may be not so understanding, if you haven't noticed she's very protective of her children." Zelda said losing her glare.

"She'll never know about it, and like I said before he's fine, no harm done." Greg said as he entered the living room of the house and heard a voice that made him go pale as a sheet of paper.

"Oh really, I wouldn't find out?" The voice said sitting on the couch with Sheik and Zoe with a sickly calm voice

"Lady Artemis, it's good to see you." Zelda said bowing a little since she was still carrying Logan, but Greg was frozen in fear.

"May I take my son?" Artemis asked as Zelda brought him to her and she took him and set his head on her lap as he slept on.

"Thank you Zelda, now come." Artemis said patting the spot next to Sheik and she obliged by doing so.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

On a rare occasion, I had a normal sleep, this one was normal, until I was called by Farore.

"Logan, wake up." She called as I ignored her wanting to sleep more.

"Logan, it's time to wake up." She called again, but still I didn't listen, which must have made her mad, causing her to hit me.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked rubbing the spot on my head she hit.

"You wouldn't wake up." Was her reply looking away.

"What do you want? If you didn't know I was finally having a good sleep." I said annoyed.

"You and Sheik need to head out soon." Farore said facing me

"Head out where?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"To the forest temple, deep in the woods that even your mother is wary of." She said making me confused since my mother was never really cautious about any forests before, she basically knows all of the forests like the back of her hand.

"You're joking right?" I asked laughing a bit.

"No . . . I'm not." Farore said dead serious.

"Ok but why does Sheik need to come with me; don't most heroes go in it alone?" I asked

"Not really, I and my sisters gives the hero at least one companion in his journey,If you get more, well I won't stop you, and neither will my sisters, and Sheik shall be yours. After all she is your best friend." Farore said smiling

"Yeah, I guess it'll be better that some annoying imp." I said laughing making Farore chuckle.

"I suppose so, I have contacted an old friend of your father's she'll lead you most of the way to the temple, after you spend the rest of the day resting and preparing." Farore said waving her hand in front of me which made me wake to my mother's face looking down at me which of course, surprised me, making me yelp, and fall of the couch we were on and onto the hard floor.

"Are you ok?" My mother asked as I put a thumb up indicating that I was.

"How was your training with Mom and Uncle Greg?" Sheik asked

"Good, but Greg attacked me every five seconds . . . speaking of him, where is he?" I asked looking around only to spot him in the door way leading to the hallway.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked pointing at Greg in what appeared to be a fear induced paralyzed state.

"Oh nothing besides that he froze liked that when your mother gave him a glare." Zelda said with a sickly smile that made me shiver. That smile was like my mom's when she found out I did something wrong. Greg was soon taken away to some part of the house.

"_Logan get Sheik alone so I can explain to her what's going to happen._" I hear Farore say in my mind and looked at Sheik.

"Hey Sheik I want to show you what I learned from Greg and your mom." I said making her face go into a confused look but only for a second before losing it and have one of understanding on it.

"Ok, let's go to the back yard." Sheik said smiling and we got up and left with both our moms giggling about something but we didn't understand what it was.

"What is it that you want to really show me?" Sheik said looking at me with serious eyes. She was defiantly a granddaughter of Athena, sharp. I was about to reply when I realized that were I was along with Sheik, the place where Farore is, my mind, well the part she controls.

"Hello children." Farore said with a smile

"Lady Farore, it's an honor to be in your presence." Sheik said bowing while we both laugh making her confused

"No need to bow, I'm not like my sisters who need bowing." She said as Sheik stood

"Why are we here, if you don't mind me asking?" Sheik asked looking at the goddess.

"I called you her to bless your weapons to kill monsters, and that you'll be helping Logan here with is quest." Farore said making Sheik's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Me, don't I need something special for that?" She asked pointing to herself.

"Not really, Logan doesn't really have anything special ether. Sit" Farore said making me frown as we sat on the ground in front of her.

"But doesn't he have the Triforce of Courage?" She asked still questioning herself.

"No and yes because I'm here the Triforce piece is here, the previous bearer of it is gone that's true but, the mark on his hand is just to trick others into thinking I'm not here, otherwise it would be over his heart and twice as big. It has not accepted him yet, when he shows true courage it'll accept him." Farore said

"Ok that's good to know, but what is so special about Logan and I?" Sheik asked staring at making Farore smile

"You two are two of the last five Hylians in existence, also the youngest, the purest of the five, and the right ones for the quest since all of the heroes are pure before setting out." She said making us nod

"But," She started again "You are also the weakest, most un-experienced, and naïve of the five." making us frown as she continued "Though that doesn't mean that you'll won't be able to complete this task, alike being pure, all heroes must be like that so they can learn what is needed to be learned, know what is needed to be done, and gain the experienced needed to win their battles since fighting monsters from our time is going to be hard since they are stronger, fast, bigger, meaner, smarter, and don't forget uglier." Farore said with a smirk making us laugh

"What do you wish for us to do?" I asked as I looked at her

"You Logan" Farore said turning towards me "must battle the temples head on with Power Wisdom and Courage, while you Sheik" She turned to my friend "must help him, no hero must go in it alone, they'll go insane if that's the case. I will grant all weapons that will be carried by you two to have the ability to kill monsters. Help each other, rely on each other, care for each other, believe in each other, and most importantly trust each other with your lives." Faroe said while we nodded at her.

"Good I hope you two the best." She said fading

"Farore!" We both screamed in fear she was dying

"Worry not children, I am merely leaving Logan's body, well half of my power will have to stay, but that is because Raven is here, I will have to return when my seal on Raven's prison weakens. Now Logan I have watched you grow and will continue to do so, you can do this. I know it." Farore said fully disappearing and making us go back to the real world, and it was as if we never left.

"Well that's good, now in less than day we start an awesome adventure starring us." Sheik deadpanned as Logan nodded and walked towards the house and to the leaving room.

"Mom, Miss Hyline can Sheik come spend the night with me?" I asked them as they nodded smiling like they knew something we didn't and mom flashed us to the hunter's camp, and we went to the tent and discussed about our plans.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

"So how do we find this temple?" Sheik asked Logan as he thought

"We'll ask my mom about it, make it look like a 'curiosity ' question, and see if she tells us and if she does we'll look for it and then enter it." Logan said as Sheik nodded and then asked

"When do we ask?"

"We ask at night, I'll ask our moms to let you spend the night here and once it hits midnight we sneak out and head of the forest." Logan said with a nod from her.

**Few hours later**

The group of hunters, Logan, Artemis, and Sheik sat around the fire everyone enjoying themselves until Logan asked a question

"Mom are you scared of any forest?" He ask getting an odd look form all

"Not scared, wary, yes, it's called the Lost Woods, a forest that if you ever get lost in it, you're doom to be there forever as a monster, why?" She asked

"I was just wondering, if you were, and another question, where would that be?" He asked again

"It's close to us since it's actually near camp half blood and we are just outside of it." Artemis said become suspicious on why he wanted to know but didn't say anything.

"Thanks mom, well I'm off to bed, Sheik you coming?" Logan asked as Sheik nodded and stood and followed him towards the tent that the shared, for now.

**Midnight**

"Come on, hurry up!" Sheik whispered into the tent that she and Logan shared.

"I'm coming don't whisper too much, the hunters maybe asleep, but even the smallest of noise makes them wake up." Logan whispered back as he and Sheik started sneaking through the camp with the armor Logan had on before, and a Sheikah suit that Sheik's mother gave her. As they ran through the camp with stealth that hunters would envy, they didn't notice that the hunters didn't go to sleep at all.

"We follow them now?" A hunter asked

"Yes, we'll find out why Logan wanted to know where that forest was." Artemis said as they started following the two friends.

**A few hours later**

"We're lost aren't we?" Sheik asked as they passed a stump that they pasted three times already.

"No, it so happens that I'm not too sure were the entrance to the Lost Woods are, all mom said was that it was near camp half-blood." Logan said as he continued to walk but in a random direction.

"Face it we're lost and we haven't even gotten into the Lost Woods yet." Sheik sighed as Logan was about to defend himself as a figure jumped from above to revile a girl about there are with forest green hair, like Farore but her hair was a better green, smiled with a wave to them.

"Hiya, my name's Saria. I'm the Forest Sage; I'll be your guide through the Lost Woods!" Saria said in English but a Hylian accent.

"Oooookay, what are you? You look like a kid, aren't you too young to be a Sage?" Logan asked Saria who laughed

"No Logan, I'm actually part of the Kokiri, a race of Hylians that dwell in the forest and never age, I knew your father when he was born, I actually was considering his mother most of the time." Saria said making Logan mouth hang open.

"So are you like my grandma or something?" Logan asked while Saria laughed again.

"No, I was like his mother, that's Hestia now; I'm more like your Aunt." Saria said with a smile  
"So you knew Logan's dad when he was a child, but he must have been dead for a really long time before he was reborn." Sheik said as she looked at Saria.

"Yeah he did die, but I was in charge of watching over his spirit until a suitable woman was found to bring him back to the world of the living." Saria said still smiling as she turned around and headed into the direction that her back was too and walked until she faded, making all who was there have wide eyes, but Logan snapped out of it.

"Anyways let's go! The Forest Temple a-waits!" He said as he too fades into the forest. Making Sheik sighed and followed and soon the hunters did too.

**With Artemis and the hunters**

"Mother, what is the Forest Temple?" Zoe asked her mother who was pale when her son said that.

"That cursed place is one of the few places that we Olympians are truly scared of; it's filled with more dangers than even Tarturus, and puzzles that Athena had trouble solving, and there at least five other places like it." Artemis said making all the hunters pale as well, since they all, besides Zoe for Logan is actually her brother, saw Logan and Sheik as their brother and sister they really didn't want them to face such a place. They all silently decided to follow them into the temple and make sure they would be alright.

**Back with the others**

"Come on! It's just a little farther, but first we must meet the Great Deku Tree, he will give you knowledge on what you need." Saria said as she broke into a sprint making the two and the hunters sprint too. Soon they arrived at a place with small caves with children walking around the area, circling a gigantic tree with a mustache who spoke.

"Hello Saria, It's good to see you after soon long, I've misted you and so did the rest." The Deku Tree said making all but the Korkiri who continued like it was a normal thing, stagger back in surpirse.

"I see you brought Link's son, tell me child how's your grandmother doing? It's been a few years since I last talk to her." The Deku Tree said making Logan stutter

"W-well I only met her once and I don't know much, but she seems to be happy, but also sad." Logan told the tree

"I see . . . she must have not gotten over Link's death, truth be told, I thought of him as a son as well, hearing he's gone is sad, I understand if she is still sad, she loved him very much. I enjoyed seeing them, but sadly I may never get too see him again." The Deku Tree sighed but quickly changed the subject.

"So I understand that you need to enter the forest temple, well I'll warn you that that cursed place is very dangerous, it is wise to be prepared to enter a place like that, monsters seem to be around every corner now, and everything is locked up tight. If you plan to trek into there I recommend that you meet with the Fairy Queen, if you make a pack with her she'll revive you whenever you fall in battle, she is was a good friend of your father, perhaps she'll accept a pack with the two of you." The Deku Tree said as he stopped talking.

"Ok, I guess I need to talk you to her." Saria said as she turned and walked into a cave leading under ground and came back with a beautiful woman in what it looked like her twenty's.

"So I assume you're Link's child?" She said walking up to Logan and standing before she grabbed him in a big hug.

"You look so much like your father, I was his best friend, and before I became Queen we played together a lot, I'm so happy to have met you." The Fairy Queen said as she slowly let go of Logan and looked a Sheik and smiled.

"And you must be Sheik, I also was friends with your mother, but sadly not a good as Link but friends still, I'll allow you both to make a pack with us fairies. My name is Flow, I'm happy to assist you; whenever you need us the fairies will come around and heal you I'll appoint my best fairies Navi, Tattle, and Tale to you. They will offer advice, wisdom, and their healing abilities to you." Flow said as three fairies came out one blue, another yellow, and the last purple.

"Thank you Flow, we hope to see you again." Logan and Sheik said bowing to the Fairy Queen who smiled and went back to the underground cave.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name's Navi! I can give you great advice that'll help you." The blue fairy said

"My names Tattle and with my amzing healing skills, I'll make sure your in good health!" The yellow one said

"The names Tale, I can scout the area for you to make sure that you know what your getting into.!" The last one said who the only male of the group was.

"My name's Logan and this is my friend Sheik." Logan said making Navi glow bright.

"Oh your one of Link's children, I also assisted him before, along with Tattle another time, and" Navi said turning towards Sheik "I see your mother named you Sheik! I remember when she used that name to hide herself from Ganon back in the day." Navi said with memories flashing through her mind while Sheik nodded not too affected by the news.

"Ok let's go to the temple." Saria said walking around the giant tree and entering a maze.

"Hurry up, or you'll never find your way through!" Saria shouted as the group and the stealthy hunters ran after them and soon came face to face with a huge temple that seemed to hold a lot of challenges.  
"Welcome to the Forest Temple, where it's the only temple to be made mostly out of what it's called!" Saria said like she was announcing a vacation spot. As the small group looked at what they had, and turned to each other and nodded in confidence in their eyes and walked to the temple and disappeared inside. The hunters were about to follow before . . .

"HOLD IT!" Saria shouted making the hunters turn towards her surprise that she noticed them.  
"How long did you know we were here?" Artemis asked looking at Saria with a glance

"All along, I'm a sage of the forest nothing can hid from me in a forest especially this one, but I wish to say one thing." Saria said as Artemis motion her to continue

"Make sure they don't die." She said as Artemis nodded, she was Logan's mother after all she was not going to lose him again, and disappeared inside.

**Thanks for reading and there is something else, I heard that a bill called SOPA is coming and going to affect us all here at FanFiction. From what I heard that it came many times but was stopped all before. I'm going to help make you all reading aware of it, if you already found out, good for you. I believe that if that takes effect that not only us but the world will be hit, and I also believe that there will be one nasty riot. Do your part, if you can and help stop it. Now onto other business, The Moon's Hylian - Twilight Princess, my other fanfict, may be put on hold for now I wish to get more into this one, I plan to start another one soon after these two gets going. So it'll be up in the next month or sooner, school is taking a lot out of me. So thanks again and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. The Forest Temple Part Two

**Chapter Seven**

**Third Perosn's P.O.V.**

As the small group and the hunters entered the Forest Temple, they noticed that they could hear a tune playing which seemed to be coming from everywhere

"Nice we have music in a dark spooky temple." Logan deadpanned

"Well to me it makes it even scarier since we can't hear what's moving around the corners or on the other side of doors." Sheik said as she started walking towards the door in front of them but jumped back as a massive wolf creature fell down

"What is that?!" Sheik asked as Logan recognized it and Navi looked at it.

"That's a wolfos, it's a monster created from a wolf that was affected by dark magic, its only weakness is on its back, but only when it strikes, you can strike." Navi explained as more came and the Logan and Sheik went into battle with the three fairies above them watching their backs. There were a total of five of them, Logan took on two and Sheik took two, they both didn't realize that the lasted was sneaking around the group. Logan and Sheik managed to beat them, but not without injures. Sheik got cuts all over her body, but small ones, and a massive one on her left arm. While Logan also has cuts all over him and one major one on his back, but they all realized one thing:

"There was five right, so where's the last one?" Logan said voicing all their thoughts and the looked around, even the hunters didn't know where it went since they were too busy keeping their eyes on the fight. That was until it jumped down talked Logan and began trying to bite him, he was defenseless since his sword was thrown out of his hand and was also too busy holding the wolfos' jaws from his throat.

"Gah! Someone- Someone get this thing off me!" Logan growled as Sheik took action grabbing the Master Sword and slicing the wolfos' back making it turn to dust, not gold dust, just dust never to come back unless another one comes to take its place.

"Thank you . . ." Logan said as he was breathing heavily since his back was in pain.

"Here let me help you . . ." Sheik said as she pulled out a bottle of red potion and handed it to Logan who smiled graciously and drank it, as she too drank one. The hunters' eyes were bulging out of their sockets since not only did it heal them, but restored some of their stamina, and gave them a red glow.

"Finally that beeping is gone." Logan said making all but Sheik confused

"What do you mean? There isn't any beeping, nor was there before." Tattle said as she started at him in confusion.

"It's a spell that I was taught by Zelda, when I'm low on health I will hear a beeping, it's basically a warning that you almost dead and you need to get healed soon." Logan explained and all who didn't know nodded and the hunters were jealous a bit since they didn't have the warring.

"Now be careful, since we only have two bottles each and we just used once each and making it will take time, and if there are monsters all over, I don't think me or you can make it fast enough to defend ourselves if things get out of hand." Sheik told her group as Logan nodded, and assumed that the fairies understood since she couldn't see their heads.

"There are more dangerous monsters here; the wolfos were just the beginning." Navi told them and the group headed through the door that was in front of them and entered a big room with an elevator looking object with four different colored fires surrounding it, but as they approached it four ghosts appeared and snatched the fire away making the elevator go down and unsalable and took off into different directions.

"What was that about?" Logan asked as he faced the group

"Those monsters were called Poes, ghost that are made by the hatred that person they once were had. They are very easy to defeat. They are called the Poe Sisters, a group of ghost that are in the Forest Temple, but the thing is those Poes were defeated by your father already how are they back?" Navi said to her group as Logan nodded remembering them from the games.

"Demise probably brought them back or they are four entirely different Poes that came to take the place of the previous sisters." Sheik suggested and they nodded in agreement.

"So what now, the only way further is now blocked?" Logan asked as Tale glowed and got everyone's attention

"Why don't I look around?" He asked as the others nodded and Tale went to see another path anywhere nearby.

**With the Hunters**

The battle with the wolfos made the hunters nervous, and when the last wolfos jumped an attacked Logan made Artemis pale greatly.

"Milady what are we to do? There're supposed to be worse things here?" Thalia asked as Artemis thought it over.

"We can't interfere unless they are about to die, watching until then is all we can do." Artemis said making the hunters grit their teeth in frustration.

"Hey I've found a way!" The hunters heard the purple fairy say, Tale they remembered his name was.

**Back with the Group**

"Hey I've found a way!" Tale said flying towards the group.

"Where is it?" Tattle asked her brother

"It's this way, but there are a lot of monsters that way, they seem to be expecting you." Tale told the group as the group nodded and started following Tale in the directions that lead to a ladder.

"I thought that you said there were a lot of monsters?" Logan asked Tale who nodded

"There are, but they are up this ladder. Oh another thing, I recognize one of the monsters as a . . ." Tale started but stopped

"What was it Tale?" Navi asked

". . . It was an Iron Knuckle." Tale said making Navi and Tattle glow dim a lot, and Logan and Sheik to fall down pale.

"An I-I-I-iron Knu-knu-knuckle?" Logan asked since he knew it's destructive power.

"We don't have any bombs to break its armor! How will we defeat it?" Sheik asked

"There is another way to defeat one, but . . ." Navi started

"What is it?" Logan and Sheik asked

"It requires you to go in and attack it, it's harder but not impossible, and that's the only way other way to beat an Iron Knuckle." Navi told them as Logan nodded in understanding, in the games he played he just threw bombs at it unit it's armor broke.

"That's not it; I believe a Dark Nut is also there, they seem to be guarding something besides the door." Tale informed again making the group pale more.

"Is there another way?" Tattle asked

"No, from what I saw, there is no other way, but I do know this, whatever they are guarding, they don't want us to have it, besides going further." Tale said as Logan steeled his nerves.

"Well there is only one thing we can do; Fight." Logan told his group as Sheik nodded mentally prepared. Soon they went up the latters and went into battle with wolfos, stalfos, and redeads, and skulltula. All in which Navi informed them about. The stalfos and redeads were once people who died trying to get out of the lost woods and the skulltula are giant spiders with a skull like body. They charged with Logan fighting all the skulltulas and some of the other ones and Sheik fight the rest and they fought until there was none left and as they were about to turn the corner until Tale stopped them.

"The Iron Knuckle and Dark Nut are up ahead; while you were fighting I also noticed something." Tale said

"What is it?" Sheik asked

"That the hallway is blue, like one of the poes, perhaps this is where one is. I did follow one of their paths and maybe before you go look for the other poes you should make some more red potion." Tale told them

"It's true, I may be able to heal you once you run out of red potion, but it takes energy and I can't use energy to heal you and revive you." Tattle informed them as they nodded and Logan and Sheik made eye contact and know what to do.

"I'll go in alone and faced them and once Sheik is finished she can join me." Logan said

"You're not going in alone!" Navi nearly shouted

"How about you and Tattle come and watch my back? Sheik is the one, who can make it fastest so it seems to me that she should be the one who stays and makes it while Tale watches out for monsters." Logan suggested as the fairies nodded and Logan and the two fairies followed to engage the armor wearing monsters.

**With the Hunters**

As of now the hunters were scared Logan wasn't one for begin scared and when he admits or shows he's scared then it's scary.

"Mother should we prepare for battle?" Zoe asked

"Maybe, but be ready if I tell you to." Artemis told them becuase she remembers when Link told her the times he fought with an Iron Knuckle, he told her that the monster is no laughing matter and is very dangerous and now there is a creature called a Dark Nut she hasn't heard much about it but it sounds similar to an Iron Knuckle, she only hopes that her son will be ok. So she decided to follow him and the fairies with him and watch from the shadows leaving her hunters and daughter behind to watch Sheik and Tale.

**With Logan and Fairies**

Logan approached the two monsters slowly to try and make them not notice him, it didn't work. They turned their head right to him and began charging at him.

"Logan, try to take one of them at a time, it will go smoother for you if you do." Navi told him as Logan swung his sword at the Iron Knuckle and manage to hit him which seemed to do little damage. The Iron Knuckle just hit him with the side of his axe and made him fly to the wall making a dent in it.

"Logan!" Both fairies shouted as they saw him cough up blood.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said holding his arm, he pretty sure he hurt it pretty bad, maybe broke it. He noticed that both monsters were gain on him and he couldn't move his whole left side was burning in pain.

"So much for being the chosen hero of the Golden Goddesses." Logan mumbled as he blacked out, but his body didn't. The power left behind by Farore didn't want to surrender and it didn't want Logan to ether, so it took action. It took control of Logan's body, making a greenish aura surround him like, and part of it swirled around his body, like the winds were healing his body which forced him to awake.

"What . . .?" He asked looking at the green wind continued to swirl and he heard Farore's voice speaking to him like she was still there.

"_Young hero these monsters have gained a power boost from Demise, so I shall give you one, when you are in need of my power call upon my winds and they shall help you blow your enemies away, but be warned Raven's seal will get looser every time this power is used. Use it wisely for I can't come all the time it breaks._" Farore's voice soon faded and Logan picked up the Master Sword which glowed green as well and charged the Iron Knuckle who was busy trying to stay standing against the wind while Logan slashed him until his armor fell off.

"Logan watch out behind you!" Logan heard Navi and Tattle yell as the Dark Nut came up from behind him and tried to attack him but ended up killing his fellow monster that flew across the hallway and broke a few trees that were growing in the hallway and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Just couldn't wait for your turn." Logan said as he charged the Dark Nut and broke its armor off as well making him throw his sword at him but the winds stopped it and threw it back at him which damaged him. Pulling out a smaller sword and started moving faster but the winds assisted him by pushing the monster around making it when it tried to jump it was pushed to the ground enabling Logan to effectively destroy it, clearing a way to the first Poe. After the battle was won the winds and green aura faded back to Logan's body until next use.

"Logan! How'd you do that?" Navi asked as she and Tattle flew up to him.

"Farore didn't want me to quit just yet." Logan said smiling as Sheik and Tale came to them.

"Did we miss anything?" The two asked making all laugh but them not getting it.

"Oh nothing but Logan knock the two metal head into next week!" Tattle said making Tale groan.

"I knew I was going to miss something awesome." He winded getting a smack from his sister.

"Too bad be a fairy and toughen up. Our predecessors went through worse." Tattle told her brother who pouted but none but the fairies could see it. As the group was talking a bright light filled the area and soon died down and reviled a green key.

"What's the key for?" Tale asked floating around it.

"Doesn't matter right now, what does is getting through this temple now let's go." Sheik told them as she grabbed the key and entered the door only to see a bunch of blank picture frames around the walls and doors on every wall.

"Hehehehehe, now you will face the two closes sisters." A voice echoed around the room

"We'll make you red and blue. Which one's the real one, and which door is the right door?" The choice is your children. Hehehehehehe." A second voice echoed as the blank picture frames became full with the blue and red Poe occupying every frame.

"What do we do? They all look the same!" Tale asked zooming around looking at all the pictures.

"Study them closely, they must be in one of these pictures, or else they couldn't tell us that." Sheik informed the grouped as they went around studying each one closely.

"Found one!" Logan shouted stabbing the picture in front of him making the blue Poe come out.

"Cleaver child but you'll never find my sister." The blue Poe snickered and going through a wall nearby as all of the blue Poes disappeared leaving only read ones. It took longer but eventually they found the red Poe who shrieked and started attacking them like normal Poes by swinging her lantern and fading leaving only the lantern to indicate where she is. After a while she was defeated making a chest appear.

"I call it!" Logan cheered and ran to it and opened it to reveal a bow.

"What's this?" He asked looking at it but soon a silver glow appeared in his other hand making a silver bow appear and knock the other bow away.

"I guess that means it's mine." Sheik said as she grabbed it as Logan frowned.

"I didn't know bows could get jealous of other bows." She continued as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well this bow is better anyways." Logan said as he turned and started walking towards a door and opened it and went threw only to appear to be opening another door at the other end of the room.

"What . . .?" Logan asked as he stuck his hand through the door making it appear out a different door and soon pulled it back.

"Maybe it's some sort of puzzle?" Sheik suggested and walked to the door that was across from her and entered it to run right into Logan making him fall down.

"Why do I get the feeling that this was made to be like the maze?" Logan mumbled as he and Sheik got up.

"Well let's go back the way we came." Navi said as the fairies floated next to the door that they entered through and soon they walked through and it revealed a brand new area and not the old one that had tones of monsters in it.

"Why couldn't it be easy? Also when did it change?" Tale asked flying around

"Doesn't matter let's keep moving." Logan said and started walking as a wind sound emerged as Navi yelled.  
"Logan watch out! A Wall Master is about to-" Navi started but failed to warn Logan in time as the monster grabbed Logan and dragged him up and soon Navi flew after it.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Tale asked as they all looked at the spot their two friends were taken away from them.

**With the Hunters**

The hunters were currently out of the temple since Artemis was called to Olympus for a meeting, but not before she saw Logan get dragged away by that monster. As of now she was like a shell of her former self. She being the Goddess of Childbirth gives her the strongest bond between mother and child, but now that one of her two children's bonds with her is fading . . . she's lost, sad, scared, and most of all angry. She transported her hunters and her other child away to a safe place, so they wouldn't see her like this, not even the fates had control over her anymore, and unknown to her they were warning the other Olympians along with the Golden Goddesses about her rage. So during this meeting be very, very, very careful around the Goddess or they will die, and off to Olympus she went. Though little did she know that Logan was alive, but barely.

**With Logan and Navi**

Pain pulsed through his body and next to him he could see a small woman with wings, which he knew was Navi, and her glow was faded enough to see her body, not good.

"Na . . .Nav . . . Navi . . ." Logan manage to choke out making the fairy move and look at him

"You . . . ok?" He asked her and she nodded.

"You're in worse condition, look at yourself." She mumbled as he looked down and saw that he was drenched in blood, his own.

"What do we do now?" He asked as she shrugged

"I . . . I don't know, I'm no healing hands, and your too weak to make red potion. I'll heal over time, but you . . ." She drifted off and looked away.

"I'm dying right?" Logan asked not too sure.

"Slowly, but if someone comes and heals you, you will die." Navi said with tears in her tiny eyes.

"I . . . I won't die." Logan claimed as Navi smiled at him

"Just like Link, never giving up, but how are you going to do that?" She asked sadly

"I'll use some of Farore's power it should heal me, and you, just enough to get us moving." Logan told her as he started calling the winds to heal him and Navi, but while doing so made him bleed more, causing him to die faster, but the winds came and started healing him and Navi. Soon enough Navi had her glow back and Logan could move. While doing this he felt something evil wake inside him, which means Raven's cage is weakening more and more. He predicts that he can only use this once more before it breaks.

"It's about time you awaken, and I see that pathetic goddess gave you some of her power." A deep evil voice growled.

"Who said that?" Logan asked taking out the Master Sword and holding it ready.

"Well I did of course." The voice said again as the shadows were wiped away and reveled a man whose body was pure black and what looked like was made of scales, his hair was fire, and the sword he held was giving off an evil aura.  
"I am Demise, and I presume that you're Logan, son of Artemis and the next hero." Demise said giving an evil smile to Logan.

"You don't look like any hero, but then again neither did the first hero, so better get rid of you now." Demise said as he slowly got up and charged at Logan.

**With Sheik, Tattle, and Tale**

"Maybe we should finish the temple." Tattle said as she looked Sheik who was sitting with her knees to her chest against a wall.

"I don't know, I was supposed to help him but when that Wall master came down . . . I . . . I froze" Sheik mumbled

"Don't worry, Logan still alive, but he needs to finish this alone." They heard a voice tell them as they looked around and spotted Saria in one of the many trees that make up the Forest Temple.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Demise made himself at home in the Forest Temple, blocking most of my power, but once he's kick out by Logan, I will make sure he never returns." Saria said as she gestured towards a door way.

"This way, it will lead you out of the temple where we can wait for Logan; he needs to prove he has the courage to face this threat." Saria said as the three followed and left the temple.

**Back to Logan and Navi**

Clashing swords could be heard throughout the temple, and deeper into the temple screams could be heard

"Come on boy! You got to do better than that!" Demise taunted Logan as he continued to slash and hack at him.

'He's right, but what can I do? This guy has way too much strength from me.' Logan thought as he continued to defend himself.

'_Why don't you use Farore's power? Surly that'll save you._' Logan heard Raven say as he blocked a fatal blow.

'No I can win on my own. I don't want to keep relying on someone else.' Logan responded

'_But don't you know what will happen if you lose? Aren't you scared?_' She asked again

'Yes I'm terrified, but I'm even more terrified of what will happen if lose that's why I won't give up!' Logan thought conveniently making his left hand glow golden.

"What, that's impossible! That power can't be awakening yet!" Demies screamed as the light blinded him. A golden triangle formed on Logan's left hand and the lower left one filed with the same golden color.

'_The power of the Triforce of Courage has awoken now, Logan show him the power of the Chosen Hero!_' Farore told Logan as he gain a serious power boost and went to start slashing Demise until he was knock Demise into a corner and knocking his sword out of his hand.

"Heh, well done kid, it seems to be true that you're really are the Chosen Hero, but I'm merely part of the original and only a forth of his power resides in me. The real battle between us is still yet to come, I look forward to it." The part of Demise told Logan as it faded away.

"Good job Logan!" Navi cheered as she flew around him and gave him a hug.

"It wasn't that great." Logan said being modest but he had a smile and then they heard clapping. They both turned to see Saria with a smile.

"Thank you for freeing the temple, I'm happy to give you this." Saria said handing Logan a green medallion.

"This is the Forest Medallion, it means I add my power to yours, and if you ever need the people of the forest we're there for you." She said with a smile as a blue rupee shape formed around him and Navi and they disappeared, and reappeared in front of the Olympians, fates and Golden Goddesses.

"Good job." Farore told him with a big smile while putting her hand on his head and ruffling his hair. He smiled but soon someone tackled him and looked to see his mother crying.

"I thought I lost you." Artemis sobbed as she held him tighter

"Your sister is going to kill you." She told him as all smiled at the two

"Thanks mom." Logan said as he went to hug her but fainted from the day's challenges, making Artemis panic.

"Don't worry he's merely worn out, let him rest. Sheik and the fairies with her are at you camp, I have transported them with the help of Forest Sage, do you mind keeping her with you until the next sage is found?" Farore said as Artemis nodded as she flashed out and put Logan in her tent and continued to hold him as he rested. Navi left to find the others to tell them what happen and what's going to happen until the next temple.

"Sleep well my son." Artemis whispered to Logan.

**Well looks like another chapter's done, thanks for reading. Also please do review and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. The Fuse Shadow

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

A week has passed since Logan and his friends completed the Forest Temple, Sheik went back home with Tattle and Tale with her leaving Navi to stay with Logan. It wasn't annoying to have her around, though since they almost died they almost became good as friends as he and Sheik, but it would take years of before that. Logan was in his tent and was sleeping peacefully, until the nightmares started, causing Logan to twist and turn in his sleep, griping his sheets on his bed. Artemis was up doing her duty as the goddesses of the moon, so she didn't know. Zoe, however, was also up and felt like something shot threw her making a feeling of tiredness come over her, but she decided to check on Logan to make sure he's alright, since all of the other hunters were awake and she hasn't seen him for a while. When entering his tent she saw that he was having a nightmare and quickly went to his side to wake him.

"Logan . . . Logan . . . wake up Logan!" She said shaking him, but it was no use. He wasn't waking up. He only continued to twist and turn letting some fear full sounding groans out.

"Come on! Wake up!" She said shaking him until the feeling came back causing her consciousness to fade.

**In the Dream**

Logan ran, ran as fast as he could, but it was no use. The thing chasing him would not let up. He panicked, he couldn't out run it. It gained and gained until a raven-woman like creature appeared in front of him was about to slice him in two until a bunch of green chains came and wrapped around the raven-woman and began pulling it back into the direction it chased him from. The area lit up and Farore appeared a few feet away.

"Thank goodness I got here on time." She said with a smile as she walked up to Logan, and said boy ran up and hugged the goddesses.

"Aw, it's good to see you too Logan." Farore said smiling at him and stroking his hair

**Logan's P.O.V.**

It was so good to see Farore again; she was like another older sister to me. I haven't really talked to her since I finished the first temple with Sheik and the fairies.

"What are you doing here Farore?" I asked looking up at her.

"I came since the seal weakened too far and Raven broke free." She explained as my eyes widen.

"Did I do it? I thought I didn't use too much of your powers!" I asked as she shook her head

"It was inevitable, the seal weakened enough from the two times you used my power, so I must say that use my power only twice, three if your life is in danger, and never go using it four times. I put a stronger seal on, but it only increased the amount it you're able to use it by one more time, as I explained before. Using it four times will destroy any chance of resealing her, and you'll be unable to resist her power, and she'll corrupt you and you'll become the very thing you are fighting." She explained as I nodded.

"So that thing that was attacking me . . .?" I asked

"That was one of Raven's many forms; she believes that her way will bring peace by destroying everything. We can't let that happen." Farore said as I nodded again as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Logan . . . the second temple has been found." She said

"Already?" I asked as she nodded

"Yes it's time for you and your friends to get going, you must head to Hawaii. There you will find the next temple, the Fire Temple guarded by the Gorons. You must get their help in entering it; otherwise you'll die in the process." Farore said with a serious face.

"How do I do that?" I question her.

"Speak with the one named Darunia, tell him who your father he will welcome you with open arms." Farore said as she left my mind, forcing me awake and smack my sister's head with mine.

"Ouch . . ." I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead and notice Zoe doing the same.

"You're awake." She said looking at me rubbing her head.

"Yeah, what's new?" I asked looking at her.

"You've been out for four days." She replied making me look at her like she grew a second head.

"You're joking, right?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"I was the same, but instead of four, I only had three. What happened in that head of yours?" She asked me as I shrugged

"Tell you later." I told her as I got up but my world spun making me sit.

"Maybe I'll hang here until Sheik gets here." I said as Zoe looked at me strangely

"How do you know-" She started when Sheik entered my tent.

"You ready?" Sheik asked getting a weird look from Zoe

"Go where?" She asked us as Sheik sighed

"We need to go to Hawaii." Sheik told her as Zoe paled

"But the Olympian's powers are limited there, what if you need help!" Zoe said as Sheik and I laugh

"It's true that the Olympian's powers are limited to certain areas but that doesn't apply to Din, Naryu, and Farore." I told her as she nodded understanding.

"Let's go, we got a mine car to catch, also the fairies are waiting" Sheik told me as I got up, said goodbye to my sister, I didn't get a chance to say bye to my mom, but I asked Zoe to do it for me, so we left. We met up with the fairies that were talking to a hunter, after we got them we walked a few feet away from the hunter's camp and then Sheik stopped.

"Where is this mine cart at?" I asked Sheik as she pointed to the ground and soon enough a gigantic hole appeared and followed by a goron pulling a mine cart.

"Hello! My name is Goro, and I'll be your ride to Hawaii." Goro said with a smile as we got in and Navi and Tattle flew into my hat, must be out of habit with my father, while Tale sat on Sheik's shoulder and Goro sped back down the hole and we were flying through a huge mine area with other Gorons pulling mine carts filled with rocks and gems and metals.

"Wow this place is amazing!" I heard Navi say as she looked from under my hat.

"It's the Gorons way to gather food, and money." We hear Goro say as he was rolling.

"Gorons need money?" I ask but couldn't tell if Goro could hear since he most likely saw our awed faces at their mining system, but he proved me wrong.

"Yes, in this new world everything is expensive, I remember when . . ." Goro started talking about Hyrule's way of living, making me feel sleepy, but Sheik's mother's side got the better of her and she started taking notes. Though soon enough we arrived, so we said our goodbyes and entered Goron Village, and it was HUGE!

"Where are we going to find Darunia?" I asked as Sheik shrugged

"Perhaps we should ask a Goron if they know where he is." Sheik suggested as she went up to a Goron and asked him

"Sir, do you know were Darunia the Fire Sage is?" She asked as the Goron thought and replied

"Well if you go north up to the top of Death Mount- opps- I mean 'Mauna Lou' you'll find the Fire Temple, he may be there, if not check that building over there." The Goron said pointing at both the volcano and a building in the center of the village.

"Thank you for the information." Sheik said as the Goron smiled

"No problem, we haven't had Hylians here for many centuries, it's good to see all the races survived." The Goron said smiling.

"There are only four of us left." I said making the Goron's mouth drop open.

"Oh . . ." He said as he started walking away. Sheik turned to me

"Well I guess the other races of Hyrule are thriving but the Hylians, it's a bit sad . . . but anyway let's go to the building first." Sheik said as she lead to the building, which we waited for a few hours only to find that he left those few hours ago to the Fire Temple, and so we hiked up Mauna Lou, and we finally made it. At the top we found a Goron who seemed to have a kingly aura about him.

"Excuse me sir, but by chance are you Darunia?" I asked as he turned and looked at me

"Yes, who are you little one?" He asked in a gruff voice

"Well I'm Logan, Link's son, and this is . . ." Sadly I was cut off by a hug by Darunia

"So your Brother's child!" He said with a big smile

"Um Darunia, could you let my friend down? He's turning blue." Sheik said saving my life.

"Oh sorry nephew, but I haven't seen Brother in a while, and he never should me you or, if you have any, siblings." Darunia said with a sad look

"Darunia . . . my dad's dead, he died before I was born." I said as he sighed.

"I guess I should have known." He sighed again, but quickly smiled again.

"Though who's this, your girlfriend perhaps?" He said with a big smile on, as both me and Sheik gaged.

"She's my/He's my friend!" We both said making Darunia laugh.

"I was only teasing, but anyway why did you come little nephew?" He asked serious again.

"We have to go into the Fire Temple and . . . wait if you're ok or not weak or anything, why were we sent here?" I asked as Darunia became confused too.

"It's true that I'm ok and not weak, but the Fire Temple has been strange lately like when I found this key in the place." He said showing us the same key, only red that we found in the Forest Temple.

"Hey! Isn't this exactly like this one?" Navi asked as she held the green key the size of her, and it looked like she was struggling so I helped her by talking the key.

"Well then you can have this one, it's not to any temple door." Darunia said handing me the key and I put into a pack that was included in my tunic.

"Are you sure there's no evil in there?" Sheik asked as Tattle flew near her.

"Yeah, you could be mistaken and it could attack you!" Tattle said as Darunia sighed again.

"Follow me to the heart of the temple and I'll show you that there's no evil." He said as he motion us to follow him, but I paused as I felt my hand start hurting but not too bad so I quickly caught up with them and walked into the temple. Going deeper into it didn't help my hand as it's pain grew and I noticed some pain in my chest, but thought that it was nothing and decided look into it later.

"We'll here it is; the center of the temple!" Darunia said with a smile as he looked at us but frowned as he looked at me.

**Darunia's P.O.V.**

I lead them to the center, I was happy to show them. After all I designed it, little did most Hylians know is that Gorons are very skilled architects and construction workers, but I frowned when I saw my nephew clutching his chest in pain and his left hand was shaking violently with a face of pain.

"Are you ok Logan?" Sheik asked as she looked a Logan worrily

"N-no I don't, my hand and chest feels like something is trying to break out!" he said as he fell to his knees and Sheik ran to him in concern as the fairies followed.

"Here take some potion." She said handing him so red potion but it didn't help at all, since he choked.

"We maybe we should . . . what's that!" Tale said floating towards a dark object making me panic.

"Don't go near that!" I shouted as Tale halted in shock.

"W-why?" He asked as I motion him to come back, which he did.

"That is a Fuse Shadow, it'll corrupt anyone, or anything, that it touches and turns it, or them, into a monster." I told them as I started backing up and soon they fallowed, but Logan stayed for he was too much in pain.

"Logan, come here! You don't want that touching you!" I said as Logan started getting up, but my fears came true and the Fuse Shadow latched onto his back, which made him let loose a pain full scream.

"What is it doing to him?" Navi asked as she saw a black swirling wind surround Logan.

"Turning him." I told her as she cried out in fear, but then it stopped showing him to be seemingly ok.

"Logan, you alright?" Sheik asked going up to him

"**Logan isn't here anymore**." A terrifying voice that sounded strangely feminine said as Logan turned around and it showed him with black lines going all over him and his eyes pure black.

"**I'm afraid that you'll have to deal with me.**" Logan said as he started laughing.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Logan?" Sheik screamed as she stared at him . . . her?

"**What's wrong, I'm right here!**" Logan said as he started laughing, making me growl with Tattle and Tale.

"From what I can tell, this is Fuse Shadow Possessed Logan. I have no clue what to expect from him." Navi informed us as he started floating in the air and laughed again.

"**I wonder if mom would like me to come home early.**" He asked himself as he flew passed us and out the temple.

"AFTER HIM!" I shouted and we all ran down the mountain and arrived in the village.

"It's the Fire Sage!" One of my fellow Gorons shouted and soon all the Gorons were swarming us and I could see that Possessed Logan was getting away by the mine system.

"Please stop!" I said and soon the Gorons slowly backed away.

"Now someone strap me to a mine cart, me and my friends got to go to the main land, fast." I told them as the rushed around and soon found a mine cart that seemed to be able to do what we need it to do.

"Get in." I told the group, minus Logan, and they jumped in and as soon as I was strapped we went, a goron named Goro lead us to the main land where he got Logan, Sheik and the fairies, but what we found wasn't good.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

It's been a while since Logan left, mom came and I told her Logan's message. Let me tell you, she was NOT happy about him leaving before she return, but she was called away to Olympus for yet, another meeting about Demise, saving me and Thalia from my over protective mother's wrath, it's one of the main reasons I took the vow, she was too much. So the day was pretty much uninteresting, well until Logan burst through a hole that was opened from the ground and walked out.

"**Hello sister, where's mother?**" He asked and right then I knew something was wrong, Logan never called me sister, and defiantly never called mother 'mother' it's usually 'mom', I call her mother not him.

"No she's at Olympus . . . why?" I asked suspiciously as his eyes grew from bright blue into pitch back and the same color lines formed on his body and he started floating in the air.

"**Well that's a shame, now there's nothing important here, and it might as well be destroyed.**" He said in a slightly feminine tone and shot a black beam at me, which threw me back a good ten feet making my sight fussy but when it focused again . . . the camp was half way destroyed.

"LOGAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted at him as he looked at me.

"**Who's Logan?**" He asked faking a confused face but it morphed in one with the look of evil and he started laughing.

"**Well off to mother I suppose, it was nice chatting with you sister.**" Logan said and then flew off towards Olympus. I couldn't believe what happened; my younger brother just took out our home. The ground rumbled and popped out of the same spot as Logan was a . . . rock monster pulling a mining cart with . . . Sheik and the fairies on it.

"Has Logan been . . . Oh, never mind then." The rock creäture said looking around.

"Where did Logan go?" Sheik asked me as I told them what happened.

"This is bad, very bad!" Navi stated and floated around nervously.

"If Logan gets to Olympus, they might not stand the force of the Fuse Shadow!" She continued and it went on until we blocked her out.

"Can you lead us to Olympus?" the creäture asked me as I eyed it suspiciously too.

"I'm no threat, my name is Darunia leader of the Gorons and the Fire Sage, I came to help." Darunia said as I relaxed a bit realizing who he was.

"I can but, it will take a while." I told them as they pointed at the cart they arrived in and making blush.

"Oh right." I said sheepishly and soon we were on our way.

**Olympus Third Person P.O.V.**

Farore sat and watch on as he sisters and the Olympians talked about Demise, for the millionth time this month

"Yeah he's rising but seriously stops talking and do something.' Farore thought looking at them. She and here sisters already have Logan preparing what they need, and the Olympians are still arguing, about who knows what.

'Do they ever agree?' Was Farore thought until she felt like she was going puke all over the floor, getting strange looks from everyone, since she fooled everyone, even Naryuhe sealed herself inside Logan but instead told them that she just blessed him, they haven't even known about Raven, yet, she aimed to keep it like that, but the feeling that she was getting was when she battled Raven by herself and used one of her cursed items The Shadow Helmet, which she split into four pieces after the battle, now called the Fused Shadows.

"Farore are you alright?" Din asked looking at her as she nodded

"Yes, I fine sister it have been something I ate." Farore lied as Naryu looked at her quizzically

"Are you sure-" Naryu started but never finished as the throne room door burst open with some minor gods in battle armor came flying into the room, shocking everyone when they saw Logan standing there with black eyes and black lines running all over him, but being Naryu, whose flame helped forge the sword, noticed that his back where the Master Sword laid was not touched by the lines instead going around it.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Artemis asked confused

"**Well mother . . . no Artemis, I'm no longer Logan.**" Logan said making all confused, as Farore paled.

"Oh Farore don't you recognized my voice? Or is Logan's muffling it?" He asked as Farore now grew a face filled with rage, making even Din back up from her in fear.

"You little-" Faroe started before talking in Hylian making her sisters mouth drop at what she was saying, they never seen anything like it before. Farore being mean to another living thing, and cursing even!

"Let him go Raven . . ." Farore said turning back to English, as Din and Naryu eyes popped out.

"Raven . . . what do you mean Farore?!" Din asked as Farore sighed.

"I'll explain later, but let's just say Naryu was partially right." Farore said as Naryu thought

"She's sealed inside of him . . ." Naryu said as Farore nodded.

"It was the only way . . ." She told her sisters as they ready for battle but soon a speeding object flew past them and crashed into a nearby wall.

"Well it looks like we made it just in time." Darunia said coming out of the dust that was made.

"Yes, it seems so, but Lady Din, Naryu, and Farore I believe it's our battle not yours." Sheik said with determination in her voice.

"Yes we'll get him back!" Navi said as her fellow fairies shouted their agreements. Making a smile form on the goddesses faces.

"Very well, but don't be afraid to ask us for help." Din said as they backed off. The group walked up to face him but Darunia put his hand in front of them

"Before we start let me tell you a bit about the Fuse Shadows, one they can be taken off, and two its weakness looks like an eye." Darunia said as the others nodded, and some noticed that Athena was taking notes on it.

"I'll go first." Sheik stated and not waiting for a response she charged at Logan and slash at his chest making his tunic rip and a reddish glow appeared from the underneath the golden chain mail.

"**You're lucky to have slice the tunic, but know this if I'm damaged it's not really me but Logan. Logan is the one you'll damage if you attack. Besides it's not like you'll break this chain mail.**" Raven said as she stared at the group with an amused look as Sheik stopped and thought.

"Darunia, do you know a way to distract her?" Sheik asked as Tale came in.

"I can do that! Do whatever you need to do!" Tale said as he flew towards Raven and started mocking her.

"Come on Hit me!" He said as she shot a black beam at him, but it didn't hit since he flew out of the way.

"Is that the best you got? My sister has better aim!" Tale teased again as he dodged another blast

"Oh, I felt that one! You're getting better!" Tale continued as he dodged many beams

"**STOP MOVING YOU LITTLE PEST!**" Raven shouted as she continued to blasted at him, her rage making her shot randomly

"What you thinking Sheik?" Darunia asked as he looked at her.

"Can you somehow hold Raven down?" She asked as he nodded.

"Zoe I want you to help him in anyway you can." She told Zoe who nodded as well.

"Good, now as he does that I want both of you to help distract her with Tale." Sheik said to Navi and Tattle.

"Got it!" The fairies told her as they flew to help Tale. Raven saw them and shot a beam at them, which missed.

"My brother was right! Your aim is bad!" Tattle said making Raven even more angry.

"Is this your first time trying to hit a moving target?" Navi asked as Raven was now steaming and shooting at them randomly. She stop when she felt a arrow hit her back and she turned and saw Zoe pointing another arrow at her

"Let my brother go." Zoe commanded and Raven was going to blast her, until she felt something grab a hold of her.

"**What?!**" She said as she looked behind her and saw Darunia holding a rope that seemed to be made of flames.

"Don't think you'll break this easily!" He said as she struggled against it, but since she's using Logan's body, she can't use her full strength to break it.

"Lady Din!" She said as the goddess looked at her

"Can you cut that chain mail?" Sheik asked as Din smirked

"Can I break it? What a silly question!" She said with a wave of her hand, a red sword appeared and she went up and slashed the chain mail making a nice gash in it showing a glowing red crystal eye on Logan's chest.

"Darunia, you got a tight grip?" Sheik asked as he nodded

"Of course . . . Wait I'm losing it!" He said as the fire rope was slipping form his hands. Until it stopped slipping and he looked up and saw Zoe holding the rope too his face filled with surprise at her not being burned.

"My grandmother is Hestia, goddesses of the Hearth, I can handle fire." Zoe said as she pulled on the rope making Raven have a harder time moving, during this Sheik got out a throwing knife, ready to impale the eye.

"Wait!" Farore said making her hesitate

"Yes?" Sheik asked as Farore went up to her

"Here, I'll add more power to your knife, and just so you know if you miss it's over for him." She told her seriously as she nodded, and went back to the now moving around Raven who was trying to break the rope, but it was no use.

"Please hit it!" She pleaded to herself and threw the knife and it sail to its mark cracking the eye, and shattering it, making Raven screamed

"**HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, BUT DON'T THINK THIS IS THE LAST YOU'LL SEE ME! THERE ARE OTHER FUSE SHADOWS OUT THERE!**" She yelled as she disappeared back into her seal, and the lines disappearing and Logan's eyes returning to normal, well almost normal, his once bright blue eyes now have streaks of silver in them, and his blond hair now has auburn streaks in them too, but none noticed. Logan looked around confusedly.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around at the faces of the Gods, Goddesses, and his friends.

"What is there something on my face?" He asked feeling it.

"You don't remember anything?" Sheik asked as he thought.

"Well I remember going into the Fire Temple, but nothing else, why?" He asked as Sheik sighed.

"Nothing too important." She lied as Farore went up to Logan and hugged him

"I'm sorry . . ." She told him as he hugged her in confusion.

"For what?" He asked as he continued to hug her.

"I should have never sealed her inside of you." She told him as she brought him in front of her.

"I didn't know any other way." She told him as he smiled at her.

"Well I'm off back to Hawaii, come and visit sometime Logan, Sheik, and let's not forget the fairies." Darunia said as he smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well I guess we should have checked with the Sage first, to see if they needed help." Naryu said as she looked at them with a sheepish look.

"So I guess I go back to the hunt?" He asked as Zoe came over to him.

"Yes, and never tell me to do that again! Mom went nuts on me!" She yelled at him as she dragged him away, yelling what Artemis did to her for letting him go, making all look at the goddess as she whistled innocently.

"Well back to the meeting." Zeus said as the Olympians who now just realized how serious this is went into overdrive trying to agree upon something.

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
